Love The One You're (NOT) With
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor has secretly been in love with Loki for years. He has managed to keep this to himself until the day he accidentally calls out Loki's name while having sex with someone else. Jotun Loki, Arranged Marriage, Wedding, Thorki Smut, Loki Feels.
1. Chapter 1

"LOKI! AHHHH!" Thor growls as his hot seed pumps forth from his dick. Sif's eyes go wide with shock.

"What?" Sif stares at Thor as he slowly realizes what he has done. He called out his own brother's name while climaxing with a woman, and not just any woman, The Lady Sif (his assumed future wife as far as the rest of Asgard is concerned). Sif shoves Thor off of her and leaps off the bed in anger.

"You were thinking of Loki? You were thinking of Loki while you were…." Sif can't bring herself to finish the sentence. She doesn't need to. The implication hangs in the air like a parachute, with reality and truth crashing to the ground with rapid speed. Thor can only stand there and stare at Sif dumbstruck. All the years of careful secrecy and control have been exposed in a single thoughtless moment of pleasure. All these centuries of rutting with faceless maidens while imagining it was his brother beneath him, loving him, pleasuring him, begging Thor to take him. All these years of lying with Sif and trying to cultivate a romantic love for a beautiful woman who is the embodiment of the perfect future queen. But Thor doesn't want Sif or any other woman. It is his brother he longs for. It is his shame and his secret that he has kept from everyone for a very long time.

Sif quickly grabs her clothes and dresses as the hot tears start to stream down her face. She is humiliated beyond belief, not to mention disgusted. Her Prince, her friend, her lover is attracted to a man, and not just any man, his own brother! If Thor simply had an expression of embarrassment on his face she could chalk this up to a simple misunderstanding or some awkward weird moment that Thor could explain away later. But Thor's face does not show embarrassment, it shows fear. Sheer unadulterated fear and vulnerability from a deep seated truth finally being revealed. How could she have been so blind?

"Sif, please! Allow me to explain…" Thor stutters in desperation.

"Explain what?!" Sif shouts at him. "Explain how you imagined you were fucking your own brother while fucking me? Explain to me how long you have felt this way. I've seen the way you look at him, but I've ignored it, ignored my instincts all these years by telling myself it was just brotherly affection. When were you going to tell me Thor? Huh? Before or after we were wed? Or before or after I became swollen with your children, perhaps? Or were you going to just leave it all to chance when I finally walked in on the two of you together in our marriage bed. Our marriage bed. All these years you gave me a hope. A false belief that you love me and that I would become your wife. All these years I've wasted my love and affection on you when I could have been looking elsewhere." Sif turns to leave Thor's bedchambers having finished dressing while yelling at Thor.

"Sif please wait…"

"NO THOR! I will not waste one more second of my life, not one more second, on you!" Sif growls and then storms out of the room.

Thor stands there naked, staring after the space Sif had just occupied uncertain of what to do. Is Sif going to tell everyone his secret? Is she going to tell Loki? Oh dear Gods! Loki! When Loki gets wind of this, what will be his response? Loki, with his lithe alabaster body, long raven hair, and green eyes that tell of mischief and a tongue with skills that Thor has only been able to fantasize about. His brilliance, cunning, and wit make him more alluring than any maiden in the realm. He isn't the most powerful man in the sparing arena, but he is the most graceful. Even when Loki loses he loses with style. His nimble body and fluid movements in the arena this morning had made it extremely difficult for Thor to hide his arousal.

The rain from the night before had left the arena muddy and everyone (except Sif) had gone shirtless to reduce the amount of mess and clean up after. Thor had to force himself to take his eyes off of Loki's beautifully carved chest and well chiseled arms. He looked so small and thin compared to all the other men, but that was part of the appeal for Thor. Loki is lithe were others are bulky. Loki had done some tumbling on the ground to avoid a blow and when he came back up he was soaked from head to toe with brown water cascading down his body. His wet hair whipped around his face as he moved like a ballerina. Loki is always so clean and precise when it comes to his appearance. Seeing him in such a raw, animalistic, and disheveled state this morning had nearly made Thor come. It was all he could think about as Sif lay beneath him.

Thor sat back down onto the bed with his head in his hands. He had wronged Sif. He deserved her anger. He had toyed with her emotions and played with her heart all in an effort to convince himself that he did not need the romantic love of his brother to be happy. Thor had tried in vain to force himself to fall in love with a woman. Someone proper and approved of by his parents. Thor looks out the window into the darkness of the night sky, uncertain of what will come with the dawn.

Loki chews his breakfast as he looks across the breakfast table at his brother. Thor has avoided eye contact with him during the entire meal. Something is going on, Loki is sure of it.

"Loki dear, will you walk with me in the gardens after breakfast? There is a new tree I want to show you. It's imported from Jotunheim. I hear tale the blossoms are very fragrant."

"Jotunheim? How would a tree from such a climate fare in our realm? Isn't Asgard too warm for anything from Jotunheim?" Loki asks mildly curious.

"We have ways of making transplants from Jotunheim comfortable." Frigga says with a gleam in her eye. Loki eyes his mother for a moment. He can't help but feel he missed out on some inside joke there. Oh well, no matter. Loki has more important things to worry about, like why Thor won't look him in the eye.

"Brother. Are you well? You are quieter than normal this morning. What happened? Poor performance with your paramour last night?" Loki grins a mischievous smile. Thor's blood freezes in his veins.

"Loki! Such talk at the breakfast table." Frigga chides him.

"I'm sorry mother, you are right. I… By the Norns Thor you look like you've seen a ghost." Loki regards his brother for a moment. Thor looks pale, if that is possible, and he looks like he is about to vomit.

"I guessed correctly, didn't I?" Loki laughs out loud when Thor looks at him with what Loki believes to be embarrassment.

"I feel ill, I must leave." Thor gets up and marches out.

"Wait Thor! Come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you so. It happens to everyone from time to time…." Loki calls after Thor as he bolts down the hall to his bedchambers. Loki turns back to Frigga and tries to hide his smile behind his napkin.

"I wonder what that was all about." Frigga says.

Loki arrives that the sparing arena and sneers. It is still muddy, only today the mud is thick. There are no large puddles of water left and the thought of trying to spar while the suction of the mud on his feet slows him down leaves Loki feeling annoyed. Training must occur in all weather conditions, as Sif would say. Where the hell is Sif? She's never late.

Loki looks around and sees the Warriors Three. He approaches them with a smile on his, but it falters when he notices a somber mood among his friends.

"Is something the matter?" Loki realizes something is definitely going on. Everyone is acting so strangely today. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all turn to him in unison. They all share a knowing look in their eyes and Loki immediately feels insecure and suspicious.

"Thor and Sif had a fight last night." Hogun said grimly.

"Oh? Is that why he was acting so strangely at breakfast this morning? Loki asks mostly to himself. The others don't answer him either. They just exchange more knowing looks.

"Do you know what the fight was about?" Loki's curiousity is peaked now. Fandral shakes his head but he suspects it is not because he doesn't know.

"Well then, I should go find Thor, and see if I can't cheer him up a bit. Maybe give him some advice if it's warranted." Loki turns to leave.

"No…" Fandral says quickly. "I would not do that if I were you." His hurried response is telling. The fight Thor and Sif had, had been about Loki, but why?

"What is going on? The three of you know something. I can sense it. None of you are very good liars. Tell me. What was the fight about?" Loki says with genuine concern displayed on his face.

"It is not our place to say lad." Says Volstagg.

"Fine!" Loki says before turning and storming out of the arena to find his brother. Loki makes his way up the dirt path towards the center of town before turning towards the palace. What the hell is going on? And why is Loki the last to know among the group. Loki is Thor's brother. He should be privy to any secrets before any of the others. Why is he the last to know, and why won't they share their information with him? Loki is lost in thought as he walks past the guard station and almost misses her.

Sif is hiding in the shadows watching him, and avoiding him. Today is not her lucky day, however. If the fight was in fact about Loki, then it would be Sif that had the quarrel with Thor over something Loki had done, or is feared to do in the future. Loki decides it is best to confront her directly.

"My Prince." Lady Sif bites out.

"My Lady." Loki states simply. "Apparently you and Thor had a fight last night, though our friends will not tell me the details. Based on everyone's behavior I can only assume that I was the subject matter. Pray tell me, have I done something to offend you lately?" Loki asks almost jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Lately, huh." Sif scoffs and looks away with her arms crossed. Loki eyes her warily. He has not done anything lately that he is aware of to cause this ire. He has not plotted any jokes or plotted any embarrassing schemes or lied about anything of consequence. Loki is genuinely at a loss for the source of this anger and hatred.

"Sif, please. Tell me what is wrong. Have I wronged you somehow? Has some old lie I told in the past finally caught up with me? Whatever the wrong is, please let me make amends. I can tell that whatever it is, it must be important. Fandral never keeps anything from me."

Sif measures Loki for a long time, her eyes searching his face, his body language for signs of insincerity. He can tell she is trying to decide if she wants to tell him or not.

"Not here." Sif says gruffly.

They walk in silence to Loki's chambers. It is the closest location that they both know of to have a private conversation. Loki's heart is beating in his chest. Something is seriously wrong.

They walk into Loki's rooms and he shuts the doors behind them. He spins to look at her.

"Tell me something Loki. Have you ever been in love?" Sif asks him without the hint of a smile.

"What?" Loki says quietly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sif repeats in a dead serious tone.

"No, Sif I can't say that I have. I thought I was in love once, but she just wanted me for my title. But you already know about that. Why are you bringing it up now? Loki looks at Sif with hurt in his eyes. Why is she mocking his pain?

"No one else? You've never been in love with anyone else?" Sif moves in close to Loki as she asks him, still not smiling. Loki's mind is reeling, trying to understand the meaning behind Sif's words. Her close proximity makes him draw the wrong conclusion.

"Sif, I am sorry but I do not feel that way about you. Had I known I might have made a move sooner but you've never given me reason to. Besides, my brother loves you and….." Loki breaks off at the sound of Sif's laughter.

"….ah, haha, ah….(sniff). It is not me Thor is in love with Loki, it is you! He cried out your name in bed last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stares at Thor from his hiding place. The revelation Sif had given him had been too much for him to process. He'd fled his own bed chamber and used one of his spells to turn himself invisible. How many people knew about this? And Thor? How will he face him? Is this all some elaborate trick? A revenge on Loki for all the tricks he's pulled over the years? Something tells Loki it most definitely is not, but he must know. Loki used one of his spells to walk through the walls into Thor's bedchamber undetected, and waited. Thor came bursting into his bedchamber and immediately started packing his travel bag. Where the hell is he going?

Thor grabs a set of ceremonial clothing and stuffs it into his bag like a waded up used tissue. His hands are visibly trembling. He rakes his hands over his face and paces back and forth a couple times before plopping down on the edge of his bed weeping. His head is in his hands. Loki watches on in horror. It's true. Everything Sif said is true. Loki has never seen Thor shaken like this. Thor's eyes are bloodshot from crying as he starts muttering his brother's name.

"…Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki….." Thor stands back up and continues packing his travel bag. Loki sees the clear distress and anguish on Thor's face and realizes for the first time that his brother is madly in love with him. How did he not see it all these years? How long has Thor felt this way?

Loki then wonders how he feels about all this, about Thor. Loki shakes his head. It doesn't matter how either of them feels. It is incest and against the law. Even if Loki reciprocated Thor's love, they could never have each other. Not only would it be incest, but two men lying with one another is unheard of in Asgard. Loki has heard stories of such couplings in other realms, but here in Asgard it simply does not exist. No warrior would dare allow anyone reason to call their strength and manliness into question. Being ergi may not be illegal, but it isn't considered acceptable either. Loki forces a part of himself to emotionally shut down. He doesn't dare entertain the thought of wanting something he can never have.

'_Do I want Thor the way he wants me? No. STOP! Do not think such things. That way lays madness and heartache. It is only heartache if I love him too. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!' _Loki tries to quiet his mind but the rush of thoughts keeps coming. He has to get out of here.

Loki uses his magic to walk back through the walls and into his own bedchambers. Sif having long gone, Loki finds himself alone with his thoughts, and they are getting worse. Thor was between the legs of arguably the most beautiful woman in Asgard and all he could think about was Loki.

_'Thor lusts for me. Thor finds me beautiful, more beautiful than Sif. More beautiful than any woman. And he loves me, more deeply than any woman has ever loved me, of that I'm certain. I wonder what it would feel like to let him touch me that way….'_

Loki suppresses the urge to scream. He knows that if he did it would get Thor's attention and then the massive blonde god would come running to his rescue. Loki thinks about all the other times Thor came running to his rescue, both in the sparing arena and in battle. Loki always resented Thor for it. It is insulting to any warrior to have another constantly step in to assist even when help is not needed. It always made him feel weak and unworthy of his warrior prince status. Looking back on it now, Thor wasn't acting like some big brother showing up his little brother, but like a would be lover protecting his intended.

"Stupid oaf." Loki mutters. Loki begins pacing his own room when he hears a knock at the door. It is one of the guards.

"Their Majesties request your presence in the throne room my Prince." Guard states reverently.

"The King and Queen both? What is this about?" Loki feels a wave of ice curl down his spine and into his gut.

"I know not my Prince. Please follow me." The guard turns and Loki follows behind him, his mind is racing. Loki has no idea what this is about, but is afraid it may have to do with the new revelations about Thor. He prays it does not.

Loki heart sinks into his stomach as he sees Thor and Lady Sif also being escorted to the throne room by guardsmen.

_'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck! Fucking Thor! Why do these things always happen to me?'_

The doors to the smaller audience throne room swing open and the three of them are ushered inside. Loki, Sif, and Thor stand facing King Odin and Queen Frigga. Thor speaks for the three of them.

"Father, Mother, you summoned us." Thor states formally.

"Yes my son we have. Heimdall has brought to our attention a situation most grave, but refuses to give us the details. He says you and the Lady Sif had a very serious quarrel and that Loki is somehow involved. I thought to brush it off and let the three of you settle your differences amongst yourself, but Heimdall said that it was a matter involving the future of the throne and of the realm, and that my guidance was….required." Odin's last word hung in the air like an accusation. Heimdall has always kept the things he sees to himself, unless treason is being committed.

"Please tell us my son, what troubles you." Frigga says gently. It is still obvious that Thor has been crying. Thor shifts uncomfortably as more unshed tears glaze his eyes. He looks down at his shoes for answers and does not speak. Sif breaks the silence.

"My Queen…" Sif starts and stutters, "…Thor, Loki, and I are involved in a…..in a bit of a… love triangle."

"I see." Odin says. "So tell me Lady Sif, which of my sons do you choose?"

Sif now shifts uncomfortably before answering. "My King, you misunderstand…I….I am…..the odd one….out." She gulps audibly and looks to her shoes as well. Understanding slowly dawns on Odin as he looks first at Thor (who is crying) and then at Loki (who is blushing and looking everywhere but at his father.)

"Oh…..I see." Odin says. "Thank you Lady Sif, you are dismissed." Odin excuses her and she has to suppress her desire to run from the room like a jilted bride. A knowing look passes between Frigga and her husband, a silent conversation only the two of them can understand.

"Thor my son, come with me. We shall speak on the matter." Frigga walks towards Thor and takes her son's hand into hers before guiding him out of the throne room like a small child.

Loki suddenly finds himself alone with his father and though none of this is his fault, he can't help but fear that he will somehow be blamed for all of this.

"Father, I didn't know, I swear. I didn't know Thor felt that way about me and was only just informed today not a few min…."

"Be still my son. I am not angry with you." Odin stands and walks to Loki. "Loki, the time has long passed that I should tell you something. A secret, about yourself, about who you are…..and where you come from." Odin says with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean?" Loki all but whispers as dread curls into his chest.

"Come with me to the weapons vault. There is something I must show you."

Frigga guides Thor to her private audience room, where she usually entertains the ladies of the court with tea times and luncheons. Thor is fighting to keep himself from sobbing openly.

"It is alright my son, let it out. Tell your mother what is in your heart without fear of judgment or punishment."

"I LOVE HIM!" Thor yells. "I cannot breath, I cannot eat, I cannot sleep. I cannot think of anyone but him. I tried mother, I tried to love Sif. I tried to be the man you expect me to be, but I can't hide this anymore. I'm in love with my own brother. I know it's wrong. I know I can never have him, not the way that I want. Please forgive me…forgive me, I'm such a monster." Thor plants his face in his mother's lap and sobs hard.

Frigga runs her hands through his hair soothingly, shushing him, and telling him it will be alright. Thor cries for a solid hour before he finally runs out of tears. Frigga offers him a drink for his parched throat.

"Thor, do not despair my son. All is not lost. There is still hope for you and Loki." Frigga consoles him.

"How? How is there hope for me? It is incest. It is forbidden. And even if it weren't, we are both men and could never be together. Loki cannot give me an heir." Thor looks at his mother with astonished yet hopeful eyes.

"Thor, there is something I need to tell you about Loki."

Loki puts The Casket of Ancient Winters down into its cradle and watches as the blue skin recedes back to pink. Loki turns to his father.

"It's true. I didn't want to believe it. Now I know why you favored Thor over me all these years!"

"No Loki, that is not true! I love you, the same as Thor." Odin insists.

"Why do you tell me this now? For what purpose? You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki screeches.

"I thought that the great houses of Asgard and Jotunheim could be united and peace brought between the realms, through you Loki, by way of a political marriage. I abandoned the idea a long time ago, however. I have been content with you simply being my son. However, recent developments have forced me to bring this truth to light…and reconsider my original purpose for you." Odin says warily.

"What do you MEAN reconsider?" Loki seethes.

"I'm giving you a choice Loki. You can marry Thor and become his King's consort, ruling Asgard at his side as his spouse and equal, or, you can continue living your life just as it is now. You would remain the second prince, Thor's closest advisor, brother, and friend. Nothing more. Both choices come with a cost Loki. Should you choose to marry Thor, I must publicly disown you as my son, and to convince the public that you are truly in fact a Jotun, you will have to parade yourself around in your natural form, particularly at your wedding for the whole of the Kingdom to see, so that they accept you in your new role as husband and not brother.

"And if I choose to just keep living my life the way I always have?" Loki asks.

"You'll have to break Thor's heart. The choice is yours my son, and if moment comes that I must disown you publicly, know that in my heart, you are my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Thor looks at his mother as he digests the revelation she has just given him. Loki is not his brother. They can be together. Loki is Jotun. Jotun. Wait, does that mean…

"Mother, Frost Giants are of the two sexes are they not?" Thor asks in genuine curiosity.

"Yes Thor."

"But I've seen Loki naked many times in the bathing house and have never seen….well…you know."

"All Frost Giants are male in appearance on the exterior. On the interior they have a womb, though the baby does not come out the same place the seed goes in. Loki's belly button is actually his birth canal."

"Loki is able to bare me an heir. We can marry! Thank You mother, I shall propose to him immediately!"

"Thor NO!" Frigga warns. Thor is such a sweet bumbling idiot he's about to sabotage himself out of the very thing he desires most.

"Your brother has a choice. He can choose to keep living his life just the same as it has always been. But if he chooses you, he would have to change everything about himself and his life for you. Do you understand? Has Loki ever done anything, said anything to indicate that he reciprocates your feelings?"

"I don't know. If he does he has hidden it well. What could be taken for romantic love can easily be mistaken for brotherly love. I just won't know until I ask him."

"What of lust? Do you know of any instance where Loki has shown an attraction to men?"

"None that I am aware. His enemies at court have spread some vicious rumors over the years about him being ergi. A part of me hopes that some of them are true, but I doubt it. Loki is so prideful, the thought of giving anyone ammunition against him frightens him."

"Exactly Thor. It will be bad enough that your father will have to disown him publicly just to make your marriage possible, but for the people of Asgard to believe that Loki is truly not your brother, he will be expected to show his true form in public."

Thor feels a wave of despair overtake him as he realizes his brother will never subject himself to such public humiliation, not for his sake, not for anyone. Tears start to well in his eyes.

"Mother. I am so lost. What am I to do if I cannot convince Loki that it would all be worth it. That my love is worth his sacrifice. What must I do?"

"You'll need to court him Thor, clandestinely of course. Loki only just learned of your feelings for him today. I doubt he has ever allowed himself to think of you in such a way before. Give him reason to. He will need to love you enough to overcome his fears of being judged by others."

"Thank you mother. I shall proceed slowly." Thor gets up to leave.

"Thor, one more thing. You need to consider the possibility that Loki may never return your affections." Frigga says seriously.

"I know mother. It is my greatest fear."

Loki stares up at the ceiling of his bedroom as if it has the answer to all his problems. If only. He has yet to speak with Thor directly about all of this. In truth he still has not decided what he will say to Thor. Of course he is not going to marry him, HIM, his own brother! Loki would rather die than be made into the ergi prize of his beloved older brother who already has everything! He's the first born, he's the crowned prince, the favored one. And what is Loki? The weak one, the runt, not even worthy of the love of his own people, his own true father. No he was cast out and left to die until Odin scooped him up out of pity!

'Why should I change everything about myself and my life for Thor's sake? Let him wallow in despair in the one thing he can never have!'

Yet Loki does not get up to find Thor to tell him so. He just lays there, his legs pinned as if Mjolnir were holding them down. Loki is ripped from his angry musings by the sound of a knock at the door. There is only one person it can be at this point. Loki breaks out in a cold sweat.

Slowly, Loki rises from his bed and slumps towards the door as if the floor were covered in the thick foot sucking mud that was covering the arena just this morning. When he opens the door to see Thor standing there, Loki's heart falls into his feet. His anger is forgotten and replaced by terror.

"We must speak. May I come in?" Thor asks softly. Loki simply nods. Thor walks into the room and Loki closes the door behind him. Loki quickly casts a soundproofing spell. He doesn't want anyone overhearing their conversation. Thor turns to look at him.

"I know that today has been a very trying day for you. The revelations of where you come from… and of my feelings for you must have been hard for you. I love you Loki. I have for a very long time, but I know nothing of your feelings for me. If you have any love for me beyond a brotherly bond? I want to marry you, but I cannot expect you to say yes now. I wish to court you, properly. Will you give me the opportunity to earn your love?"

Loki looks upon Thor's puppy dog eyes and feels a flood of his anger resurge. "My love? You would have me humiliate myself before the whole of the kingdom just to satisfy your ergi lust for me. If you love me as you say you would not humiliate me so!"

"But it is the only way we could ever be together!" Thor cries out as thunder and lightning gather outside.

"By forcing me to humiliate myself! Tell me Thor, have you ever been humiliated? Have you ever stood by while a circle of people pointed and laughed at you? I have! The people mock me for my woman's magic, and now you would subject me to a woman's role!"

"Tell me then! Tell me what I must do Loki! If you ask me I will humiliate myself for your sake. All you need do is ask." Thor is begging on his knees before Loki. The tears are streaming down his face as he looks up beseechingly into Loki's eyes. Loki looks down at Thor and a wicked grin curls his lips. Loki looks down at the position Thor is in and feels an urge to overpower and dominate Thor flow through him. Loki reaches down and unlaces his trousers.

"Pleasure me then, in the way, you've no doubt fantasized about me pleasuring you." Loki says with hate in his eyes.

Thunder cracks loudly as rain pummels the window. Thor looks at Loki with shock, then desire, and then hurt. Thor knows this is a request born of hate and not love, but he knows it may be his one and only opportunity to convince Loki of his sincerity. Thor reaches up and finishes unlacing Loki's trousers and slides them down his thighs.

Loki cock bobs out, only half hard. Thor has dreamed of this moment for so long. Loki's cock is beautiful and surprisingly hair free. It is of a good size and girth and Thor aches to taste him. Thor smiles.

"Go on then." Loki says. He is visibly trembling and the arrogance that his face displayed not a moment ago is now full of want and fear.

Thor leans forward and takes Loki's cock into his mouth. Loki gasps at the contact as sublime wet heat envelopes his length. At first Thor's ministrations are like that of a starving man desperate for every inch. Loki moans as his tip slams into the back of Thor's throat over and over again. Thor even nearly lifts Loki at one point as he swallows Loki's entire length and cups Loki's ass with both hands. A thought occurs to Thor then and one of his fingers parts Loki's cheeks in search of his entrance. Loki shudders at the unexpected intrusion.

Loki feels his anger and hate melt away at the site of Thor sucking him reverently, lovingly. Thor acts like Loki's cock is the most precious, most cherished thing in all of creation. Thor is worshipping him. Loki blinks back tears as blinding pleasure jolts his system. Thor has found a spot inside of him and Loki bucks his hips involuntarily into Thor's face. Thor continues rubbing that spot. Rubbing and sucking, sucking and rubbing.

"Thor…. Thor…" Loki yells shakily. "I'm going to….ah….I'm going … to…" Loki tries to pull away but Thor just takes him deeper. Loki nearly doubles over, with his hands on Thor's shoulders for support as he comes into Thor's generous loving throat. Thor sucks down every drop like it is the sweetest nectar. Loki is gasping shrilly as Thor slowly releases Loki's cock from his mouth.

Thor doesn't pull away immediately though. He continues planting little kisses on his cock, balls, and thighs. His finger is still inside Loki, gently stroking that tender spot. Loki slowly returns to a fully upright standing position and looks down into Thor's sparkling joyful eyes. Loki is broken; his eyes are blown wide and shattered. Thor smiles at him and finally pulls his finger away and stands up.

"I would get on my knees and suck your cock in front of the entire kingdom if it please you, my beloved, my beautiful Loki. I would get on my knees for you every night for the rest of our lives and worship your glorious form until dawn. You fear that others would think less of you, mock you, and laugh at you. I say to you that they are jealous. That they, like me, desire you and are too cowardly to admit that they fantasize about worshipping your cock just as I do. I am yours Loki. Body and soul. I am going to court you now. Rest well, for tomorrow is a new day."

With that Thor walks to the door, and looks back once at Loki before leaving the room. Loki looks down and realizes his pants are still around his ankles and pulls them up in a quick and awkward motion. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Thor is pounding into Loki mercilessly and Loki keens from the intense pleasure. All his senses are on fire as he is engulfed in hot desperate need. Loki is straddling Thor, looking him in the face. But something is wrong. Thor's eyes are blood red like that of a Jotun.

"Loki…."

Loki turns his eyes to his room. Everything is covered in ice. He sees a very large mirror across from the bed that has never been there before. He is disturbed by what he sees. His skin is blue and his eyes are blood red. It is his body but instead of his own face he sees Sif's looking back at him.

"Loki…"

Loki turns his attention back to Thor. One of Thor's blood red eyes is now covered by Odin's eye patch and his skin is blue as well. Thor bellows at Loki in a deep monstrous voice, "FUCK ME!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Loki falls out of bed onto the floor with a hard thud. Loki sits there for a moment panting and disoriented. Bweheheheh!

"I need a drink." Loki says out loud to himself. There's a knock at the door.

"Loki? Loki are you alright? I heard yelling." Thor says from the other side of his door.

"Fine." Loki yells. "I'm fine."

"Good. Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere." Thor says and walks back into his room. Going where? Loki wonders. Loki picks himself up off the floor. Loki had gone to bed after his little interlude with his brother last night. Loki hadn't expected to get any sleep with his mind so full of questions and doubts. But sleep had taken him rather quickly. He'd fallen asleep to the sounds of his brother masturbating in his room next door. Loki stills at the memory of Thor on his knees last night.

Thor, the next king, the heir in line for the throne, had been on his knees sucking Loki's cock. Odin had said that if Loki married Thor that he would be Thor's consort, his equal. Asgard would have two thrones, not just one. Thor may be a strong and fierce warrior, but Loki would be the power behind their marriage. Loki is strong in strategy, politics, and intelligence gathering.

"Am I really considering this?" Loki whispers to himself.

Odin had also said that Loki would have to parade around in his natural form. Moreover, he would be married to Thor. Thor has always been his older, loving, overprotective brother. After last night Loki cannot deny that there is a physical attraction there, of a nature, Loki had never let himself before consider. There had been men, over the years that Loki had secretly coveted. But Loki had never dared to approach them. The risk was too great.

Thor has always shined like the sun, and Loki has always been his shadow. Would marriage to him be any different? Thor has always been smart enough to know when to listen to Loki regarding matters of the realm, but on a personal level, Thor was sometimes rather obtuse. While Thor has never derided Loki for his magic wielding abilities, he's never really praised them either. And what of the people?

Loki looks at himself in the mirror. Being married to Thor means embracing his natural Jotun form. Loki realizes he doesn't even know what his own face looks like in that state. Slowly, Loki finds that place inside him the Casket showed him, and unlocks the binding holding his appearance. The blue begins in his fingertips and spreads up his arms to his chest neck and face, then down. Loki gasps as his own eyes turn a deep ruby shade of red, with black pupils. Ridges appear on his ice blue skin that start in a semi-circle on his forehead and travel down his neck in swirls down the left side of his body. Loki's lips are a dark navy blue and his cheeks are a slightly darker shade of blue, like he has a blush to them. Loki lifts his night shirt to see the rest of himself. The ridges swirl down the length of his cock as well, before traveling down his left thigh. They are sensitive to the touch, more so than the rest of his flesh, and Loki can't help but wonder how it would feel to have Thor lave his tongue over the ridges of his cock. Thor.

Loki picks up a paperweight and hurls it at the mirror, smashing it to a million pieces. Loki is convinced Thor's love will evaporate the moment he sees this… this monster in place of his beautiful brother. And the people of Asgard? They will never accept such a monster as King's Consort either. Loki's head falls into his hands as he weeps.

After several minutes Loki collects himself and heads into the bathroom to bath and dress. He flicks his wrist and with a wave of magic the mirror is repaired, the floor cleared of all evidence. Reverting back to his "normal" appearance Loki leaves his room to find his would be husband to see what he has planned for him.

Sif pours herself a cup of tea and takes in the view. She has never taken teatime with the Queen before, but then she doesn't usually participate in such womanly pursuits. Sif knows Queen Frigga is trying to make amends for her son's actions. She also can't help but wonder what the fallout was from the meeting yesterday. If the general populous finds out that Thor has incestuous feelings for his little brother, a scandal would consume the royal family. Which means this little invitation to breakfast is also a session in damage control.

"Lady Sif, how are you?" Frigga asks gently.

"Heartbroken. I had so many hopes for myself and Thor. I had our future planned out in my head. I was so foolish." Sif says with tears in her eyes.

"You are not foolish child. There is no way you could have known the secret my son was harboring inside his heart. How could anyone have known? It is the last thing anyone would ever suspect of him." Frigga says soothingly.

"Yes. But added to the fact that Thor is attracted to a man, the fact that Loki is that man makes this all not just hurtful, but strange. I don't know how to feel about it all." Sif looks to Frigga for guidance on this matter. Despite the betrayal, Sif knows better than to seek revenge against her Crowned Prince and Future King. She would not use political intrigue to betray her own vows to the crown.

"Sif, I am going to tell you something only a handful of people in the whole of this Kingdom know. What I tell you cannot go beyond this room. Do you understand?" Sif nods at her queen's words.

"Loki is adopted." Frigga say seriously. Sif stares at her wide eyed as the information sinks in. Loki is adopted. It explains a lot actually, like how he doesn't look like anyone else in the royal family. His personality is completely different from everyone else in the family. He wields magic better than a sword, and has a feminine quality beneath his male exterior. Oh thank the Norns! Thor's not a disgusting freak! He's still ergi, and it is going take time for Sif to come to terms with that, but compared to what she thought of him but a moment ago, it is a relief.

"Loki has been made aware of his origins and has been given a choice. He can remain as he is, a prince of Asgard and Thor's brother, or, be disowned by Odin and become Thor's husband."

"But my Queen, what of heirs? Loki cannot bear children." Sif says incredulously.

"Actually, he can. Loki is not Aesir, Sif, he is Jotun. He has been camouflaged since infancy." Frigga says with pride in her eyes. Sif jaw drops at this revelation.

"But he's so small." Sif blurts out.

"Yes, Loki is a runt. In fact it was the reason he was abandoned by his dam to die. My husband found him at the end of the battle and brought him home. We changed his appearance and raised him as our own. Loki never knew any of this until yesterday."

"Has Loki decided what he will do?" Sif asks, surprised by the genuine excitement in her own voice.

"Thor has asked Loki for the opportunity to court him, discreetly of course. He took Loki out hunting in the Dark Forest this morning. They will be gone for a few days. Odin has excused them both from their regular duties and schedules for at least the next few weeks. Only Loki can decide how this will turn out. The fact that he is even giving Thor the opportunity is a good sign, but we both know Loki's mind can spin in a completely different direction on a moment's notice."

Sif nods at this. "In spite of the pain he caused me, I do wish Thor well, if only for Loki's sake. They are my friends." Tears start to fall from Sif's eyes. She can't help it. She had so much hope.

"Do not despair my child. Love is closer than you can know." Frigga says warmly. Sif looks up at this. Frigga is the patron goddess of marriage. This also means something else.

"Did you know that my relationship with Thor was doomed?" Sif says with clenched teeth, trying desperately to hide her anger with her queen.

"Things will play out as they are meant to. Do not be angry my dear, you will be happy for it." Sif takes in her answer and then wonders at the meaning of her words. Frigga is not allowed to divulge the details of her visions before they play out. Sif realizes that Frigga is trying to tell her that a new love is about to come into her life to replace Thor, but who will it be?

She lifts her cup to her lips and sips down her tea. Breakfast with the Queen has been far more comforting than she ever expected.

Loki and Thor reach their usual spot and dismount from their horses and begin setting up their camp. They've been coming to this place for centuries, usually with their friends in tow, or with their father. They'd ridden the three hour trip in silence, neither sure of what to say to the other. It was a relief that the day was so beautiful. It is spring and many flowers are in bloom. The view along the way was so spectacular that the silence turned from awkward to amiable. Like they both held Mother Nature's display in reverence.

Loki pulls the tenting bag from off the back of his horse and pulls out the contents. He immediately curses himself for not checking this before he left. Instead of their usual accommodations of separate tents, Thor had only packed one, slightly larger tent. Loki can easily guess that the bedding in Thor's bag is designed for two. Damn. This is too much, too fast. Thor and Loki are still referring to each other as BROTHER for crying out loud.

Though this is a hunting trip, Loki would not be surprised if they both return to Asgard empty handed. It is clear to Loki now that the entire point of this trip was for them to be alone together. Loki doesn't know what Thor's expectations are but if the big brute thinks that he is going to spend the next three days savagely fucking him, he's got another thing coming. Loki means to make Thor work for it.

_'If he wants to court me, then he will court me. And when he sees me in all my Jotun glory he will show himself to be the lying hypocrite I know him to be. Love, ha! Let's see him profess his love to my blue Jotun face. He'll run from me, when he sees the monster that I am.'_

Thor unpacks his gear and starts setting up the interior of the tent. He unrolls a doublewide matt large enough for the both of them to lie on together; and hopefully make love.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and Thor sit by the campfire as they eat their meal. Darkness has descended over them and the stars have come out. There is a heavy weight in the air. They need to talk. This place they are in is full of childhood memories as well as adult memories with friends. Their brotherly bond was forged in places like this. Thor is beginning to wonder if bringing Loki here was a mistake. It is private and isolated, and only handful of people know about it. Loki chews his food quietly.

"Loki?"

"Yes Thor."

Thor doesn't even know what he wants to ask him. A million questions flow through Thor's mind. 'Do you love me the way I love you? Do you want to make love? What do you look like in your Jotun form? Can I see it? Are you angry with me? How do you feel?'

"What…..do you want to hunt tomorrow?" Thor stutters out. Stupid! Stupid! Damn it! Loki looks up from his food at his brother and sighs. Thor has never been very good with words.

"Why did you bring me here Thor?" Loki asks, positively bored.

"I…ah… so we could be alone. So that I could lavish affection on you the way I want to without worrying about others seeing us."

"So you could fuck me the way you want without others hearing us, is that it?"

"No! No, I…ah…I want to get to know you better too. Ah. I want you to see me differently. To see me as someone that you could love as more than a brother."

"By bringing me to a place where we have done nothing but brotherly activities our entire lives? Where everywhere I look is a memory of our childhood, and our lives with our friends? Of you and Sif fucking like wild animals in the woods?"

"It was always you I was thinking about when I was with her. I can't get hard unless I think of you." Thor blurts out the unabashed truth before thinking. He blushes noticeably, even in the dark. Thor didn't mean to sound so crude.

"You really think I'm beautiful don't you?"

"Of course. Have I not made that plain enough to you? You are the air I breathe Loki."

A shiver runs up Loki's spine. Loki closed his heart off years ago after what Amora had done to him. She made him believe she loved him, until he overheard the plotting bitch talking shit about him to her friends. She'd even called him ergi. And perhaps the slut was right about him. Loki has never been with a man. Amora had taught him to censor his own thoughts in that particular area. Loki has had few bed partners since, and they were only one time events. When Thor sucked Loki's cock, it had felt like a brick wall holding back his desires had been knocked down. Loki looks at the sincerity of Thor's face. Just once, just once, Loki would like to turn his mind off and just feel, but he can't.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Loki asks

"Centuries. Our whole lives really. It started when we were adolescents I think. My first memory of feeling desire for you was when we were swimming right here in the creek by our camp ground. We were both naked, and not caring because we were brothers after all. You came up out of the water. Your hair was longer then. You were going through a phase I think. You whipped your hair around to ring it out. The sun was shining from behind you and it took my breath away. You looked like an angel. I knew I wanted you then and everyday thereafter."

Loki is stunned by this revelation. All of their shared childhood memories have a very different meaning for Thor. Thor, whether he realizes it or not, brought the two of them to the place where he first fell in love with Loki. Where Loki sees a lifetime of brotherly bonding, Thor sees a lifetime of aching desire.

"And to think all this time I've been living in your shadow, you've been living in mine." Loki says quietly.

"How do you mean?" Thor asks quizzically.

"Do you remember that little speech father used to give us about both of us being born to be kings, but only one of us could ascend to the throne?"

"Yes vaguely."

"I knew that day and every day thereafter that you were my competitor, and that I didn't stand a chance. I tried to differentiate myself from you by learning and mastering my magic, by studying everything there is to know about running a kingdom. Politics, harvest schedules, inter-realm trading bylaws, foreign languages, everything. Where you are the crowned jewel of our fighting force, I made myself to be the politician that you never had the patience to become. Though I know in my heart I would be a far superior king than you in running the business of the realm, I also know that I will never have the love of the people as you do. And I hate you for it Thor. I've hated you so long because you've always bested me at everything. I don't know how to NOT compete with you."

Thor digests this information. In truth, Loki has not told him anything he didn't already know. But it doesn't stop Thor from feeling guilty, knowing that he has inflicted this pain upon his love. Loki has always had self-esteem issues. This is just the first time he has clarified its origins.

"What if we didn't have to compete anymore?" Thor asks seriously. "Loki don't you see? Marrying me would mean you wouldn't have to compete anymore. We would be equals ruling side by side, supporting each other, using each of our strengths to the benefit of the kingdom. I am strong where you are weak, and you are strong where I am weak. Together we would be invincible."

"Together we would be a freak show! Brothers turned lovers. A pseudo-incestuous relationship only tolerated by the revelation that I am a Jotun monster!" Loki stands, anger clear in his face as his eyes turn ruby red and blue flesh overtakes pink. Loki strips off his tunic to bare his chest so that Thor might better see his hideous natural form.

"And do you think the people of Asgard would tolerate me as their new ergi jotun queen?! Look at me Thor! I am the monster mothers tell their children about at night!" Loki looks at Thor intensely. Thor takes in Loki's form and his eyes gleam at the beauty before him. How can Loki look upon himself and think such a thing? Loki's anger falters when he sees Thor's expression of awe, and the hardness growing in his pants. Thor sees the fear rapidly enveloping Loki's demeanor at being so exposed and vulnerable.

"I feel sorry for the people of Asgard, for they will be jealous of me, for the beauty I will have by my side, that they can never touch." Thor slowly steps round the campfire to enter Loki's personal space. Thor looks at the spiraling tribal marks trailing down Loki's body. His tongue itches to taste them.

"Thor, I'm not sure I'm ready to change the way I…think… about you. I know you have been in love with me your entire life, but I have only just begun to CONSIDER thinking that way about you. It has only been 2 days. I need more time." Loki says, acutely aware that he and Thor are so close to each other now they are practically breathing the same air.

Thor places a hand on his chest, running his thumb along the sensitive ridge there that slowly snakes and coils its way down to….

"I want to make love to you. Like this, as you are now." Thor whispers to Loki, only an inch away from his face. The eye contact is loving, but serious. Tears form in Loki's eyes and he is unable to stop as the first one escapes down his cheek. Thor leans in and hesitantly, chastely kisses Loki's lips with his. Thor places another, this one slightly more insistent than the last. The third kiss Loki inhales deeply through his nose as their mouths crash together and arms encircle one another. There are audible moans coming from the both of them. They kiss passionately before Loki breaks them apart.

"If we do this we can never go back. We will be different…forever." Loki says with his voice full of fear. Loki realizes that if he and Thor make love tonight it is tantamount to an acceptance of a marriage proposal. After all, fucking Thor and then going back to just being brothers would be impossible. Their relationship would be forever altered, and severely damaged if this romantic relationship does not work out. Thor runs his thumb along the length of the ridge on Loki's chest and shudders. He wants Thor. He wants him more than he has ever wanted anything before in the entirety of his life.

"By the Norns, I hope so." Thor says softly before leaning back in for another kiss. His hands are all over Loki's bare chilled skin. It is cold, but refreshingly so. Thor pays it no mind. He intends to warm Loki up anyway. Thor strips off his tunic and the men embrace each other again, bare skin to bare skin. Their growing arousal for one another evident as they grind into one another for more contact.

"Bed."

"Yes."

They stumble into the tent, acting as if the world would end if they stopped touching each other. Thor pulls his hands away from Loki's back and starts to unlace Loki's trousers. They are still locked in a kiss. Loki takes the cue and does the same with Thor's. They both do a fun dance of sorts as they try to kick off their boots and pants without the aid of their hands.

Thor gets on his knees before Loki and assists him with his right boot that refuses to come off. He tosses the items aside and looks lovingly at Loki's cock. Thor smiles up at Loki. Loki's breath hitches. Thor pulls Loki's crotch into his face. His palms rake lines of fingernail marks down each ass cheek as he plants kisses on Loki's genitalia. Loki's cock jumps at the contact.

"When we get back to Asgard I'm going gather up all your enemies at court and make them watch me swallow your cock." Loki gasps as the wet heat of Thor's mouth envelopes him. The sensitive ridges on his cock send lightning bolts of pleasure up his body. Thor is making eye contact with Loki as he sucks him. Loki feels his orgasm already building.

"Thor, please! I won't last! I'm going to come too soon." Loki protests. But Thor pays him no mind. He intends to give Loki several orgasms tonight. Loki pants heavily as Thor bobs his head back and forth. His abdomen grows taught with tension.

"Thor!" Loki gasps as he comes into Thor's loving mouth. Loki's whole body is trembling.

"Lay down my love." Thor says gently. Loki, who is usually graceful in his movements, plops down onto their sleeping mat. It is piled high with many layers of thick soft furs. Thor gets up and goes over to his bag to fish out his bottle of oil before returning to their bed. Loki freezes at the sight of it. He knows what Thor wants, and in truth he wants it too. Desperately so, but he is afraid.

"Loki, may I take you? Or if you wish, you can take me. But I wish for us to make love now. I wish to join our bodies together. I don't care how." Dammit Thor! Loki thinks as the tears start to well in his eyes again. Why can he not stop crying?

"Take me." Loki squeaks out. Thor nods and moves in to kiss Loki. Thor presses him slowly down into the furs. Thor sits back up and opens the bottle, drizzling out a small amount onto his fingers. Loki looks down and that is when he sees Thor's cock. It is…Meaty. Large, long, and coursing red with blood. It will never fit.

"I know being taken can be painful, especially the first time, but I will go slowly. You tell me if I am doing anything you cannot handle." Thor says, seeing the trepidation in Loki's eyes. Loki nods and bends his legs up to give Thor better access. Thor's fingers part Loki's cheeks to find that small ring of muscles. Thor circles it with his finger for a moment before penetrating Loki…and hits a roadblock. Thor has plunged two fingers deep into Loki, much deeper than last time. Inside of Loki, it feels different, like there are two passages and not just one. The first one seems to fight his intrusion.

"Ah! No Thor! Not that way, it's wrong." Loki says instinctively. Thor sweeps his fingers in the other direction. "Oh! Yes Thor! That way! Fuck me there!" Thor grins at the command. Loki's passage is not as tight as Thor expected, in fact it feels more like a woman's opening. Thor pulls his fingers away and a cloud of scent hits his nostrils. It smells reminiscent of a woman's arousal. Thor has found Loki's womb. Thor looks down at Loki's beautiful washboard stomach and imagines it swelling with their child.

Thor takes a hold of his cock and guides it to Loki's entrance and slowly pushes in. He angels it to go where it needs to and Loki keens at the raw searing pleasure. This doesn't hurt at all. It feels right! Thor is watching Loki's face for any sign of distress, but Loki is only smiling, and gasping, and keening. Taking this for the good sign that it is, Thor starts to set a slow moving pace. Everything feels more sensitive in Loki's natural form, and this new place inside of him that he never knew existed feels like a fireworks display. Loki wants more.

He wraps his legs around Thor's hips and arches his own to meet Thor's thrusts. He wants all of him, every inch. Thor growls as he picks up the pace, rutting Loki in earnest.

"I love you Loki. I love you. I love you." Thor mutters and kisses. They are both crying. For the first time, Loki feels that love. Not brotherly affection. Not empty lust, but deep abiding love. He opens his heart, and lets Thor in.

"I love you too." He sobs. They come together in sweet ecstasy. Thor collapses on top of Loki, and he absentmindedly strokes Thor's back. Perfection.


	6. Chapter 6

Sif sits in the garden and gulps her ale in silence. The Warriors Three are there with her. Everyone is afraid to speak. No one knows what to say to one another. Thor and Sif broke up because Thor harbors incestuous feelings for his little brother, and now both of them are gone on a "hunting trip" together, alone. Volstagg looks traumatized. What the hell are the King and Queen thinking? They know about Thor's feelings and let their children go anyway.

Sif feels the tension in the air. All of her friends are thinking the same thing, and all of them are WRONG. They don't have all the facts. Sif promised the Queen that she would not share Loki's secret, but if she doesn't tell them, they are going to continue thinking the worst about the royal family. Sif makes a decision.

"There is something I need to tell all of you and you must NOT repeat it." Sif says. The three men eye her wearily. They are afraid she is going to drop yet another bombshell, like the King is secretly a woman, or that Thor also lusts for sheep.

"Loki is adopted. He's Jotun, actually. At the end of the last great war, Odin found a discarded Jotun runt and brought it home. They used magic to camouflage Loki's natural appearance, and raised him as their own." Sif lets the information sink in slowly. The three men all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Praise the Norns!" Volstagg bellows. Fandral smiles. Even Hogun looks less grim.

"There's more. Loki has a choice. He can either remain as he has always been, or he can marry Thor, but to do so Odin would have to disown him. Loki would also have to show his true form in public so that the people will know that they are truly not brothers. If Loki refuses Thor it will break his heart."

"Disown him? That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Fandral asks.

"No lad, it is necessary. They were raised as brothers, so the idea of them marrying each other is going to be scandalous no matter how the royal family handles the situation. Disowning him will simply decrease the outcry, but not entirely remove it."

"I don't see Loki making such a sacrifice for Thor. I don't think he even remotely feels that way for Thor." Fandral says.

"Aye. We are going to have a heartbroken thunder god on our hands." Volstagg agrees.

"Perhaps not. They have been gone for two days. Things could be going well." Fandral says.

"I doubt it." Says Sif. A depressed silence overtakes the group. With nothing left to say to each other Volstagg and Hogun excuse themselves from the lady's presence. Fandral lingers. He sits down on the bench next to her.

"Sif, I've been meaning to ask, how are you?"

"I'm hurting but I will be alright. I want to hate Thor, but cannot bring myself to. He was trapped with no way out. He tried to conduct himself the way everyone expected him to. I just wish it had not gone on for as long as it did. I thought I was going to marry him. I gave him my heart only to discover that he is not even attracted to me. If not for Queen Frigga, I doubt I would have any hope at all." A tear falls from Sif's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Fandral asks.

"Oh, Queen Frigga said that things played out the way they were supposed to and that love is closer than I can know. I can only assume that I will meet someone soon." Sif says with a small smile on her face.

Fandral hears her words and a great dread uncurls in his gut. No. She cannot meet someone else!

"Sif, I don't think it is someone NEW she was referring to. She said, 'love was close'. It IS closer than you can know." Fandral leans in.

Sif looks up into Fandral's eyes and freezes. What?

"But you… you've never said anything! You've never approached me. You sleep with a different woman every ni…."

"…and they all have your face Sif. I sleep with a different woman every night because I can't have the one I really want. You've had eyes for Thor since we were young. How could I ever possibly hope to compete?" Fandral says with desperation in his voice. This is it, his moment, his one shot. It is now or never. Either Sif will accept him or turn him away.

Loki strokes the pelt that Thor had acquired for him during their little hunting trip. Loki had demanded a token of him, and since they had done little actual hunting, Loki decided to make it interesting. Thor had been prepared to slay a dragon, or a bilgesnipe, but Loki had demanded the pelt of a stripped stink badger instead. Thor had been unfamiliar with what those were, until this morning. Small little creatures of black and white coloring, they are not actually native to Asgard. Loki can't recall what world they originate from. Their small pelts and stripped coloring are ideal for purse making. Loki plans to ask Frigga to make him something with it.

He had to remove the stench from the pelt with his magic, though. He had to use it to remove the smell from Thor too. Loki smiles at Thor. Thor smiles back, though Loki doubts Thor will agree to fetch any more "Tokens of Love", at least for a while. After the stench had covered their entire encampment, they mutually agreed it was time to go home. In this case, Loki's little prank had sort of backfired on himself. The smell had been awful. They needed to inform their parents of their decision anyway. They have been gone all of three days. Loki shifts in his saddle. He is sore everywhere. Their entire second day of "hunting" had been nothing but lovemaking, talking, talking, and lovemaking.

They had even made love in the creek, having gone there to wash away the evidence of their first round of lovemaking. Thor sat on the bank drying off, and when Loki came up out of the water just like he did all those years ago, Thor couldn't resist. They made love in broad daylight out in the open. The secluded location had been the only thing ensuring their privacy.

Loki now knows with certainty that he can never be without Thor. Even if he were to deny Thor now, he cannot deny the needs and desires of his own body. Loki prefers men. He knows now, that he always has. He is Jotun, and they are all male in appearance on the exterior anyway. Loki thinks about his Jotun form. He is terrified. The thought of anyone else besides Thor seeing him in his natural state fills him with dread. Loki needs to talk to Frigga.

He hasn't spoken to her since all this began, and is in need of her guidance. Thor and Loki have spent the last 48 hours rutting like beasts. He feels sexually satisfied, and yet…not. Loki has this aching need he can't describe. It isn't lust, or an emotional need. He feels a need to be with Thor intimately, like his body is screaming for…something. It isn't for lack of orgasms. Loki cannot name this desire, this aching need. Hopefully his mother will have some insight.

The closer they get to home the more rigid the pair become. The last couple of days have made it easy to forget that, outside of the family, no one knows their secret. Even Sif doesn't have all the details, so far as they know. Their 3 warrior friends know nothing outside of the fact that Thor lusts for Loki. They will need to sit their friends down and clarify the situation lest they think the worst of them both.

They arrive inside the palace grounds and pass their horses off to the stable boys. Loki is going to talk to his mother while Thor finds their friends and explains things. Loki finds Frigga in the private royal garden.

"Mother! There you are. I have missed you. I brought you something." Loki says, holding up the skunk pelt.

"I see." Frigga says with a twinkle in her eyes. "Poor Thor. Does he still smell?"

"No, I took care of that." Loki laughs.

"You look happy my son."

"I am happy mother. Thor and I, we….we…" Loki isn't sure how to finish the sentence without blushing.

"I know my dear. You needn't say anything. You are practically glowing with joy."

"Mother I need to ask you something. I think there might be something wrong with me…sexually." Loki says embarrassed.

"Oh? How so?" Frigga asks with concern.

"Thor and I made love several times and Thor is….wonderful. I've never felt such pleasure in my life, but….I feel like there is this hole inside of me now. I feel like something is missing and my body keeps screaming for Thor, to make love again. Like I have this physical need to couple with him, and it's not lust or love… I simply cannot describe the sensation. I don't have a name for it."

"Oh Loki!" Frigga laughs. "You are describing the pain of an empty womb! You've awakened a part of your anatomy and it is screaming to be used. Do not fret; it is only natural for someone of your age that is childless."

"What? You are telling me that I WANT to be PREGNANT?!"

"Your biological clock is ticking Loki." Loki bursts into tears at his mother's words. His whole world has changed so much in the last few days. It is the last straw. Loki can handle no more world shattering revelations.

"I'm afraid mother. Why? Why must everyone see me in my Jotun form? Isn't being disowned enough for the mob? Must I be ostracized as well?" Loki sobs into his mother's lap.

"I'm sorry my child but there is no other way. People have thought of you and Thor as being brothers for so long, they will never accept your union if they do not see the proof that the two of you are truly not related." Loki already knew this, but it doesn't mean he is happy about it.

"What makes you think they will accept our union at all? The very idea that Thor will be married to a little ergi blue man is laughable. They will all laugh at me. They will all know that Thor takes me every night like a woman." Loki cries.

"And what is wrong with that? Loki-you have a womb! I know the people of Asgard can be cruel. They respect strength above all else. You are Jotun and desiring a male form is only natural for you. The people, I have no doubt, WILL call you ergi. Show them that you are strong. Show them that you are a force to be reckoned with. Do not be afraid to be who you are! Thor is not afraid. He knows the people will call him ergi too."

"Thor will simply smash in their heads with Mlonjir." Loki sniffles.

"Of that I have no doubt."


	7. Chapter 7

Thor and Loki are in the sparring arena fighting each other. Things have gotten back to normal, mostly, since their return from their hunting trip. After their return Loki and Thor invited their friends to a private room to talk. Like before, Loki took off his tunic so that his friends might better see how fully Jotun he truly is. Thor squeezed Loki's hand as the blue overtook his skin. When Loki opened his ruby eyes to look at his friends faces, he did not see judgment. Sif actually stared a little too long, biting her lip. When her eyes met Loki's the glimmer of desire there was replaced by embarrassment. Well, at least the ladies will approve.

Frigga is preparing Loki for the day when Odin disowns him, and he exposes his Jotun form. Their friends are aware of the situation. Thor and Loki are getting married. They have had to distance themselves from one another in public. They cannot be seen cavorting until after the betrothal announcement. Once that has taken place, it has been decided that it is best if they are "caught" cavorting a lot. The whole family had debated that little bit, but Loki had raised the point that this marriage is going to be scandalous regardless. It will be up to Odin to convince the people of Asgard that this betrothal was planned all along (which technically it was) and that Thor knew Loki was Jotun the whole time. Acting ashamed of themselves while being betrothed and getting married will send the wrong message.

Thor and Loki will have to convince the people that they were pretending to be brothers and that they knew they were destined to marry the whole of their lives. Sif has been drafted to perpetuate the ruse. Everyone knew that Thor and Sif were a couple for many years. She will have to play the part of the co-conspirator. They don't expect to convince everyone, but if they are believable, they will not be challenged.

Thor lands hard on his back with a loud thud. Loki has bested him again. This has become a new thing for him the last few days. Loki is radiating a new confidence he has never before possessed. His fighting style has changed, becoming more aggressive, and intuitive. He isn't second guessing his movements or use of magic anymore. The shame is gone.

"You've bested me again Loki. I think it is time we take a break and let our friends take a turn bruising each other."

"Fandral, spar with me." Sif says lightheartedly.

"Ah, no… ah, I injured my shoulder. I think I'll pass." Fandral says. Sif glares at him.

"What's the matter lad? Some maiden wear you out last night?" Volstagg jokes. Sif blushes.

"Fine then. Hogun, will you spar with me?" Hogun nods and steps into the ring. The sparring session is typical, but Fandral is on edge the entire time. Watching Sif get attacked, though it is only a practice session, is unbearable. Hogun knocks Sif's feet out from underneath her and moves to bring down what would be a killing blow with the practice blade, until Fandral The Freight Train shoves Hogun to the ground. Hogun stares up at Fandral with a look of pure confusion. What the hell man?

Loki looks at the scene. Fandral offers Sif his hand and she glares daggers at him. She looks around at the others and blushes. Sif has been fighting with their little group for years and Fandral has never behaved like that towards Sif. None of them had ever dared. Treating Sif like a damsel in distress was a one way ticket to her knee in your nuts. He's treating Sif the way Thor used to treat Loki before…. Oh!

The silence is broken by Loki's laughter. Everyone turns to look at him.

"So...When were the two of you planning on sharing this little secret?" Loki grins like the Cheshire Cat.

Everyone turns back to look at Fandral and Sif. Sif takes Fandral's hand, who grins sheepishly at her. Clearly they are going to have to work through this little wrinkle in their fighting abilities.

"You're an idiot." She says to him.

"I know." Fandral says, and pecks a kiss on her cheek. Hogun gets up and stands next to Volstagg. Volstagg looks at the new couple, and then at Loki and Thor. Then he looks at Hogun.

"I'm not kissing you."

The throne room is abuzz with gossip. The King has called a special audience, and all the nobles, dignitaries, and courtiers have gathered to listen to their King's announcement. The most popular rumor is that Thor and Sif are finally to be betrothed. Others speculate that the Kingdom is about to go to war. A less popular rumor is that Frigga is pregnant. All gather and wait to hear the word of their King, whatever it may be.

Odin comes into the throne room dressed in full regalia, which means one of three things, either there is a birth, a wedding, or trouble, usually war. Bets on the Thor/Sif betrothal are placed. Queen Frigga stands near him on the dais. Odin speaks.

"I Odin, the Allfather, call upon Loki Odinson to come forward." The large double doors at the end of the hall swing open. Loki marches down the long procession path to the throne to stand before his father. Loki kneels in respect.

"Please rise and turn to face the people." Loki does so with a wicked smile on his face. Loki knows the speech Odin is about to give. He's heard it verbatim, over a dozen times now. Though he is filled with fear and trepidation, he does not show it. No, he must strut. Today he will stand tall. It will be a lie, but he is the God of Lies. He has a title to uphold.

"Years ago, at the end of the great war with Jotunheim, I brought home with me to Asgard many things. I took from them The Castket of Ancient Winters, I took gold, I took spoils of war, and…..I took a baby." The hall erupts in loud murmurs.

"The baby I found was a runt, cast out by its dam and left to die. The child was not just any child, but the first born son of King Laufey, and rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim. I took that child and brought him to Asgard to raise in the hopes of one day bringing about a permaneant peace, through marriage. Knowing the prejudices of my people, however, I did not want that child subjected to the cruelty and hatred of my people. I wanted him to love the people of Asgard as though they were his own. But the time has come for that child to fulfill his purpose." Odin looks down at Loki, who has his back to him. Loki takes his cue and starts to remove his tunic so that all may see. Blue begins to overtake pink as Odin speaks his next words.

"I, Odin the Allfather, disown you Loki. You are not my son. You are Loki Laufeyson, rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim, and I announce your betrothal… To my son Thor." Loki's ruby eyes pop open upon hearing Thor's name and the crowd gasps collectively. The double doors at the end of the hall burst open and Thor, dressed in full regalia strides into the hall. He marches almost at a run, his eyes fixed on Loki. His eyes are narrowed, and filled with passion. There is but the slightest hint of a smile only Loki can detect. Everyone else looking on thinks Thor's about to kill him.

Thor's pace quickens as he nears the throne and when he reaches Loki his body smashes into his, almost like a tackle. Thor's lips smash into Loki's lips. Thor's arms lift up and embrace Loki roughly, possessing him. Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and the throne room erupts into scandal. Thor turns and carries Loki out of the throne room in just that way. Kissing him all along the way so that all may see.

The feasting hall is packed beyond capacity. The betrothal feast has attracted every curious onlooker in the kingdom. People not specifically invited to the event push and shove to get a look at their Jotun prince from a small balcony usually utilized by the servants. Loki sits next to Thor, curled into his side. Thor has his arm around Loki's shoulder, like a protective shield. They do their best to try to pretend that they are alone together in a crowded room.

The fact that Loki is now blue is not enough, he is dressed in traditional Jotun fashion as well. Almost all of Loki's old wardrobe is gone. Everything that had his emblems marking him a prince of Asgard were confiscated, and replaced by items marking his new station as a prince of Jotunheim and future King's consort. Loki is wearing a lot less clothing than he is accustomed to, and a lot more jewelry. He is wearing an Egyptian style floor length skirt of white and gold. His gold arm bracers with his new insignia cover the lengths of his entire forearms. He is wearing a great gold collar with emeralds encrusted all over it. Even his hair, which Loki grew out because he knew it pleased Thor, has emeralds braided into it. It is almost waist length.

"You look stunning." Thor says to Loki.

"I look like a girl."

"You look like a Jotun." Thor smiles at him. Loki would die before ever admitting it, but he does actually feel rather pretty. At least, when he keeps his eyes on Thor. When he looks around, however, he feels like a freak. Thor sees the look on Loki's face.

"I know it will be hard, getting used to the staring. I wish there was something I could do about it. After the wedding you can go back to looking like your old self and people will move on." Thor says and bends down to kiss Loki's forehead.

Thor looks out into the crowd and spots Sif, who is being snogged to death by Fandral in full view of everyone. Thor smiles. He is relieved to see she has moved on and that she is happy. Thor still feels a pang of guilt whenever he looks at her. One day he will find a way to make it up to her.

The evening wears on. Thor and Loki kiss each other gently in full view of everyone. People are debating heavily the nature of the union.

….Do you really believe they have been betrothed all this time? I still think it's incestuous.

…And what about the Lady Sif? She must be jilted.

…No she's not! Look at her! She and Fandral must have been carrying on a secret love affair for years!

…While he was bedding a different maiden every night? No way! Do you think Thor is really attracted to him? I mean, he's his brother, or was. It's just weird.

… I think Loki is beautiful.

…Beautiful? Not handsome? He does look rather feminine tonight.

…Oh please, we all know he is ergi. He has been for years.

It is not very late, but Loki doesn't care. He is done with being on display and is ready to sleep. Thor and Loki stand and the hall goes quiet. Thor bows to the guests and states that he and his betrothed are retiring for the evening. Cat calls go out as Thor escorts Loki out of the feasting hall and down to their private quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor and Loki decide to retire in Thor's chambers. Come morning Loki's chambers will be cleaned out, and a new apartment in the royal wing with be prepared for when the royal couple are married. Technically speaking, Loki is required to reside in guest chambers until the wedding takes place. As if Thor would allow that. Thor closes the door behind them. He finally has Loki all to himself, and can make as much noise as he wants. He intends to scandalize the servants and the guards tonight. Thor wants the servants as far away as the kitchens to hear them. He looks at Loki.

Exotic would be an understatement to describe how he looks tonight, and yet he is still Loki. Thor has been aching to run his fingers through Loki's new long hair. He'd grown it on a whim with some potion he concocted after being fitted by the seamstress for his current ensemble. Thor must confess, the long hair somehow makes the outfit. Now, he wants to rip it off him. Thor and Loki embrace in a kiss. It is sweet and gentle. Thor starts to tug at Loki's skirt, and Loki breaks the kiss.

"Wait Thor, not this time. It is my turn to take care of you." Loki whispers seductively into Thor's ear. Thor beams a big smile as excitement shoots up his spine. Loki gets on his knees and begins to unlace Thor's trousers. He looks up into Thor's eyes and grins wickedly. Loki's hands tremble with an excitement of his own. Thor has been so wonderful today. That moment in the throne room had been the most amazing moment of his life. He intends to show Thor his gratitude. Thor was only supposed to come in and announce to Odin, regally, officially, that he accepted the betrothal. Loki preferred Thor's way much better. Odin was mortified. Perfect.

Loki laves his tongue over Thor's tip, tasting the salty pre-cum beading there. Thor's breath hitches at the sensation. Loki grabs Thor's cock with both hands. Its girth will make it difficult for Loki's small mouth to swallow. He'll have to be extra careful with his teeth. Loki uses some of his spit to coat the rest of Thor's cock as his two hands stroke him. Thor moans as Loki bobs his head, the large tip slamming into the back of his throat.

"Oh Loki… oh my beloved….oh…oh…" Thor can't take his eyes off of him. Loki looks up and meets his gaze. Loki remembers the first time Thor did this for him and removes one of his hands to reach up between Thor's legs to find his rear entrance. Thor moans in anticipation. Loki finds that ring of muscle and gently slips one long delicate finger inside. Loki probes Thor's insides until he finds that spot.

"Ah!" Thor bucks his hips and Loki swallows more of Thor's length than intended. Loki goes with it. He swallows more of his length down, deep throating him. Thor can see Loki's throat expanding to accommodate him. Loki rubs that spot again, and hums.

"Ahhhhhh! LOOOOKKKKIIII!" Thor reaches out and grabs Loki's head as he comes, throat fucking him. Loki removes his finger and Thor quickly but gently withdraws his cock from Loki's throat. Loki gasps for air and smiles. A small amount of Thor's come is in the corner of Loki's lips. Loki licks it, holding his tongue out slightly for a moment so that Thor can see it before swallowing it down. Loki gets up off his knees and Thor grabs him by the arm and drags him into the bathing chambers. Inside there is a very large mirror.

"I want you to watch me fuck you. I want you to see my cock as I slam it inside of you. I want to ravish you and make you moan so loud that people on Midgard can hear you! I want all of Asgard to hear us scream each other's names!" Thor growls in primal need. He chose the right room for this. The acoustics in the bathing chambers are impeccable.

Thor pushes Loki down on all fours on the floor in front of the mirror. They have a side profile view of themselves as gets behind Loki to mount him. Thor's cock is still exposed and is hard again. He reaches down to part Loki's skirt to one side.

"Loki? Did you not wear any undergarments this evening?" Thor looks at Loki incredulously. Loki looks over his shoulder back at Thor. His expression is positively naughty.

"I had hoped you would fondle me during the banquet, but you kept your arm around me the entire time." Loki says regretfully. The sudden image of stroking Loki under the table while carrying out civilized conversion with strangers entices Thor. Imagining Loki trying to keep a straight face and not moan as he strokes him in a crowded room almost makes Thor come right there. Thor growls loudly as he plunges his cock into Loki's ass, pounding his womb mercilessly. Loki cries out in ecstasy.

Thor reaches down and wraps Loki's long beautiful hair around his palm and yanks. Loki arches his back and looks on in the mirror as Thor rides him. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the room. Loki's cock is leaking copious amounts of come and is purple from the strain. Thor sees his need and reaches around to stroke him. They are both moaning loudly and with wild abandon. Loki comes within seconds and feels the dual releases of his cock and womb. Thor does not stop. He keeps rutting Loki's sated body. Loki can feel the fluids of his own body inside of him. He feels so full and yet….

"Thor I need your seed! I need your seed inside of me! Please my love! Please!" Loki sounds positively desperate.

"Yes! Yes!" Thor cries as his cock twitches. He stomach muscles go taught and Thor bellows his release.

Outside in the public palace gardens is a crowd of guests all standing in utter silence. Thor had left a small window in the bathroom open.

Frigga is mortified. Half the kingdom heard her sons making love last night. Thor looks sheepish. Loki looks dazed…and sore. She sips her tea and frowns at them. She'd thought "being caught" cavorting would be something along the lines of kissing passionately in public, not…well…that! Thor chews his breakfast with a big dumb smile on his face.

"It's undignified! It's unroyal! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Really Thor! How could you forget to close the window?" Frigga admonishes.

"It was hot." Thor says with his mouth full.

"Yes… it… was." Loki says sardonically.

"Loki!" Loki smiles a guilty smile.

"The two of you have duties to attend to, now get out of my sight!" Frigga screeches. Thor and Loki rise. They have rarely seen their mother this furious with them, and yet they are too full of bliss to care. What can they do? Nothing really. What's done is done. They leave their mother's private quarters and head to the sparring arena to find their friends. Loki is grateful for this one familiar reprieve. After sparring he is expected to meet with the royal seamstress, the kitchen staff, and the team of servants responsible for decorations. He has a wedding to plan. His wedding. To his not brother.

Their daily sparring session goes well. Fandral is still terribly distracted whenever Sif is in danger, which actually puts HIM in more danger. Sif can take care of herself. Fandral needs to remember that. There seems to be an audience around the field today. More onlookers wanting to get a glimpse of the "new" Loki. Much to their disappointment Loki is wearing his usual attire with armor. The only visible blue area of his body is his face and hands. Unfortunately for Loki, his old clothes are uncomfortably warm for him in his Jotun form. Loki is beginning to understand why the Jotun people dress the way they do.

"I must go. I have a wedding to plan, and I need to change into something…less constricting." Loki states.

"I will miss you." Thor says before leaning in for a kiss. People from the crowd whisper to each other. Loki notices a gender divide amongst the crowd. In general the women are smiling like giddy school girls gushing over a cute puppy. The men, on the other hand, are either frowning or doing a very poor job of hiding their lust. Loki had not realized that there were that many men with those urges in Asgard. Thor is not as unique as Loki first thought.

"You're a sentimental fool." Loki jibes. Thor smiles. Yes. Yes he is. Loki makes his way back up the path towards the palace. He is in a happy light mood. For a moment he forgets. He forgets the controversy and his current appearance. He is simply happy just being.

"Did you hear them last night fucking like wild ergi animals? It's disgusting!" Some woman cries.

"That little blue Jotun whore Loki was begging for his seed like bitch in heat!" A man says cruelly. They laugh in unison. Loki rounds the corner and sees them. It is Lord and Lady Svetland. Loki recognizes the newlywed couple. He was a guest at their wedding. They are also Loki's enemies at court. The Svetlands are an insipid couple, all flash and no substance. They care more about appearance than substance. The couple spots him and Loki notices how their eyes linger on his form with desire before they both compose themselves. So that's how it is, is it? They know Loki overheard them. They both curl their lips into cruel smiles. Loki smiles back just as wickedly. He can do this. It is time for a tap dance.

"My Liege! How are you? Sore I trust. I hope Thor didn't ride you too hard last night. We wouldn't want any permanent damage to that delicate form of yours." Lady Svetland says venomously.

"Yes, your eagerness for your brother's hammer is commendable. I hope he did not dirty that long mane of womanly hair." Lord Svetland insults. Loki walks in a circle around them slowly, with a smile on his face like a cat toying with a mouse it is about to kill. He slithers up to Lord Svetland and gets within his personal space.

"I appreciate your concern. However, Thor's cock was far too deep in my throat to cause any kind of mess. It is rather impressive you know. The way it stretches and fills my tight ass as he pounds me mercilessly. But you don't want to hear about that. The very thought disgusts you. Clearly." Loki reaches down and grabs Lord Svetland's crotch. It is as Loki suspected. His cock is hard. Lord Svetland stumbles back to get out of Loki's reach. Loki turns to his wife.

"Know that the next time he has you on your back, he will be thinking of me as he fucks you." Loki says will an evil glow in his eyes. Lady Svetland stands there with her mouth agape as Loki turns and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki met with his mother and a committee of palace servants to begin planning the wedding. He spent hours going over details that he really didn't care about. For Loki, getting married to Thor is just a formality at this point. Debating which flowers, clothes, place settings, food, invitations, dignitaries to invite, and on and on and on…..ZZZZZZZZZ.

"Loki! Wake up!" Frigga snarled at him. She is still angry about last night. Her mood has not improved at all since breakfast this morning. Loki had nodded off during the discussion about Thor and Loki's colors and how they'll be interwoven at the wedding. Loki now understands how Thor feels when he is required to sit down and study….well….anything.

"I apologize mother, forgive me." Loki sticks out his bottom lip and makes puppy eyes at Frigga. She's still pissed, but, she can't help the way her heart melts when Loki makes that stupid face. The wedding is to be held in 6 months. They finish making their selections and the servants scatter to put together the first royal wedding Asgard has seen in several millennia. Loki is about to excuse himself from his mother's presence when a royal guard arrives.

"His majesty the King has sent me, my Queen to find you and Prince Loki regarding an urgent matter."

"Where is the King?"

"In your chambers my Queen."

"Thank You." Frigga dismisses the man.

"Word has reached Jotunheim of the survival and betrothal of the first born son of Laufey." Odin says to his wife and not son. "Laufey has requested an audience with me."

"How did they find out so quickly? It's not like they have an all seeing god like Heimdall or the gift of far sight as you have." Frigga says with her heart full of anxiety.

"Apparently the scandalous nature of yesterday's events was popular talk between inter-realm travelers. Trade merchants informed King Laufey not an hour ago of Loki's existence and impending nuptials to Thor."

"What do you think he wants?" Loki asks with his heart in his throat.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters I'm sure, beyond that, it is hard to know. Heimdall is watching Jotunheim to tell me anything he can."

"When will Laufey arrive?" Loki asks. He is uncertain about how he feels. His birth father (mother?) had cast him out and left him to die as an infant. If the evil bastard thinks he is going to rekindle some kind of relationship with his long lost son, he has another thing coming.

"I have not yet responded to his request." Odin says.

"How should we play this?" Frigga asks.

"What if he wants to stop the wedding?" Loki asks full of fear. "He will use the threat of stopping the wedding as leverage to get what he wants."

"I suspect your right, although whatever claim he might say he has on you is flimsy at best. He abandoned you to die, and if he denies this, and claims I stole you, I could simply declare that you were a spoil of war. Either way his claim on you would be empty." Odin says darkly. It broke his heart to disown Loki; the impending arrival of Laufey only makes Odin feel more insecure in his relationship with his beloved second son.

"In any case it might be prudent to move up the ceremony to tomorrow. I can start the rumor that Loki is pregnant and that the wedding was moved up to protect his honor as the mother of the next heir." Says Frigga.

"I agree, once the vows are sworn Laufey will not be able to object or use it as a bargaining chip." Loki says.

"It is settled. The wedding is tomorrow. It will be a small affair with only Asgard's nobles and a typical feast. I will invite Laufey for an audience the following day…after consummation has taken place." Odin gives Loki a weary look. Loki grins sheepishly. The royal couple will have to forego a grand spectacle witnessed by all the nine realms and instead suffer through a small (relatively speaking) intimate ceremony and feast. Oh darn! Loki's is disappointed. Really.

"You know that at some point we will have to throw a grander public event and invite foreign dignitaries." Frigga murmurs to Loki.

"Damn."

The servants will need a week to recover after their god like efforts to put together a wedding worthy of their Crown Prince. Frigga is going to make it a point to give them a holiday for all the extras they managed to pull together in less than 24 hours. They really care about the royal family. Loki is wearing the same outfit he wore to the betrothal feast with a few extra embellishments to make it special. Thor is dressed in his usual regalia. Things are always so much easier for the groom at these events.

The Great Hall is filled with Asgard's nobles, courtiers, and the few foreign dignitaries that were either already in realm or able to travel on short notice. Thor and Loki are both wearing their circlets upon their heads. Loki hates that he has to do a bridal procession down the aisle like a woman, but there had been no time to consider ceremonial alternatives. However, at least this time his Jotun appearance isn't nearly as shocking to the public. Thor is waiting for him by the temple priest and is looking joyful. Loki smiles broadly as he nears him. Loki comes to stand on the dais and Thor takes Loki's hand in his. The Temple Priest begins the ceremony.

"We gather here today in this sacred gathering…" The temple priest starts. Thor is looking into Loki's eyes and can't resist the compulsion to kiss him. He pulls Loki in for a full body embrace and kisses him passionately and romantically.

"Your Majesties. Ahem. Your Majesties. My Princes we have not gotten to that part yet." Thor and Loki ignore the man, smiling into their kiss. They finish, eventually. The ceremony proceeds and they are pronounced Husband and Prince consort. Thor and Loki face the cheering crowd to smile and wave. They kiss again. Loki feels like a great weight has been lifted. He is Thor's husband and no one can take that from him now. He is a Prince of Asgard again, officially. They march down the aisle arm in arm to the feasting hall for a night of celebration.

Sweat beads on Thor's brow as Loki sucks his cock mercilessly. They are playing a game on their wedding night. They are laying on the bed on their sides in opposite directions, sucking each other. Whoever comes first gets taken first. Loki means to make Thor come first. He hasn't taken Thor yet and he intends to make Thor his equal in ALL things. Thor's own suckling motions are faltering, becoming inconsistent. Loki has him, he can feel it. Loki feels like he is suffocating but he doesn't care. The muscles in Thor's dick twitch and Thor's cries are muffled by Loki's cock when Thor fills Loki's mouth with his hot come. Loki swallows down what he can, but a copious amount is dripping down his chin. Loki gasps as moments later he finds his own release. Thor and Loki sit up and partake in a messy spit and come fill kiss.

"I won. Now bend over!" Loki commands as he grabs Thor's hair and pushes the Thunder God's chest to the mattress. Loki quickly snatches up the oil bottle next to the bed and pours a generous amount on his hand. Thor's ass is in the air. His entrance is open and exposed to Loki's hungry gaze. Loki gently plunges two slender fingers into Thor's ass.

"Ooooh." Thor moans. Loki bites his lip in anticipation. Loki starts scissoring his fingers, pulling more moans from Thor. Loki then adds a third finger. Loki plays with Thor's ass, rubbing that little spot inside him here and there. Loki notices that Thor seems to be a little nervous.

"Have you ever been taken before Thor?" Loki asks.

"No Loki. You'll be the first ever inside me." Thor confesses.

"I'll be the only one ever inside of you." Loki states as he pulls his fingers away and replaces them with his cock. Both intake a breath sharply.

"Thor….you're so…tight." Loki pants breathless. "Haah." Loki gives out a breathy high pitched whine. Loki is stroking slowly, giving Thor time to adjust.

"Loki…please…harder. Harder." Thor begs. Loki increases his pace. He starts pounding Thor hard as the thunder clouds outside boom. Thor is moaning like a virgin in a whorehouse. The pressure on Loki's cock is intense. The squeezing sensation that chokes up his dick as he thrusts in, and the caressing sensation as he pulls out feels like a mouth sucking him.

"Ohohohoh Thor…. Thor I want to come inside you my darling." Loki pants.

"Yes….ah…yessss….Loki." Loki's hips slam into Thor's over and over and over again until….

"AH! THOR!" Loki sees stars and has to grip Thor's hips to steady himself. When Loki pulls his cock out of Thor, his hole gapes as Loki's come drips out leaving Thor's entrance sticky, wet, and white. Thor gets up on his knees and Loki sees that Thor's cock is still hard and throbbing. Good.

"Bend over." Thor grins. Loki obliges. Loki's cock is thoroughly spent, but his womb is eager for stimulation. "On second thought, lay on your back." Thor says lovingly. Loki rolls over. "Put your legs around me." Loki hooks his feet behind Thor's hips as Thor drapes his body over Loki's for maximum skin to skin contact. "Don't close your eyes."

"Okay." Loki nods. Thor grinds into Loki slowly. "I love you….I love you…." Thor murmurs gently with his eyes full of love. Thor is far off from coming again for which he is grateful. He wants to spend the entire night making love. There are tears in Thor's eyes and the sight makes Loki cry as well. Their hearts are so full of joy.

"Oh Thor. I want babies." Loki whispers. "I want to create something that has pieces of me and you together in one.

They touch foreheads as Thor rides Loki gently. Thor's skin is positively tingling from all the light and delicate touches of Loki's fingers trailing up and down his biceps and back.

"After I fill your womb with my seed, we are going to sneak out of here. We are going to find the throne and fuck on it."


	10. Chapter 10

Thor and Loki duck behind a column as two palace guards make their rounds past the throne room. It will be dawn soon. The entire palace is quiet. The last of the partiers have finally collapsed in a drunken coma. The guards turn the corner and they are alone. They both opted to put on only their bathing robes. They scurry to the throne like mice and quickly disrobe. They planned in advance and know what they want to do. Loki sits down first. Thor gets on his knees between Loki's and proceeds to suck him.

"Ah." Loki gasps.

"Shh." Thor grins. Loki's lip trembles as he bites down hard on it, trying to stifle his moans. It is a difficult thing to do. Damn he is good. Loki's eyes glaze over as he looks out on the throne room from his new lofty perch. This may be the single most thrilling moment of Loki's life. He is sitting on the throne of Asgard while the Crowned Prince's head bobs up and down between his legs. The power he feels is overwhelming. The sound of slurping sucking sounds echo softly in the dark. If only he had an audience to witness this. They'd probably sit in the dungeons for a week, but it would be worth it. Loki's fingernails dig into the arms of the throne as he comes into Thor's mouth. His lip is bleeding from biting so hard. Loki pants for a moment before Thor lifts him up to switch places.

Thor sits on the throne and Loki turns to sit in his lap, back to chest. Loki is completely exposed. If anyone walked in and saw them now, they would get a full view of Loki's naked body being impaled by Thor's cock. Thor grabs Loki's hips and they start humping violently. Thor is trying not to growl but a muffled one escapes his lips every now and again. Loki is panting heavily. Loki is looking out on the throne room again as the sensation of being taken by a giant meaty cock makes him feel full and stretched. It is odd, in one moment Loki feels this surge of power, of wanting to dominate and show his power. Now he wants Thor to pull his hair as he pounds him and make Loki call him "master".

Loki notices something off in the distance. His Jotun eyes are much better suited to seeing in the dark than the Aesir. Thor probably doesn't see them, but Loki does. The two patrol guards are at the end of the hall. They aren't moving or making a sound, but their body language suggests they are shocked and unsure of what to do. Loki knows from living in the palace his whole life that these two guards are the only ones on duty right now. Shift change is not for another hour. After the feast last night all others are passed out in an alcohol induced stupor. The only people that would hear Thor and Loki fucking are the two guards on patrol. And they are looking at them right now. Loki realizes there is no point in keeping quiet anymore and curls his mouth into and evil grin.

"OH THOR! Harder! Yes! Fuck me just like that!" Loki moans as his movements become more exaggerated. He's staring right at the guards like a predator to let them know that he knows they are there watching them fuck.

"Shhh! Loki we'll be caught!" Thor murmurs as he thrusts.

"MMMM… I can't wait for you to suck my cock."

"I already did."

"MMMMM, yes and to take you again. I love how tight your ass feels."

"Ah Loki!"

"You like fucking my sweet tight ass don't you."

"YES! AH LOKI!" Thor shouts as he comes inside Loki. The sound vibrates throughout the hall, and Thor worries that someone might have heard him.

"We should go before someone sees us." Thor says.

"Yes we should." Loki gets up and the squelching sound of Thor's cock pulling out of Loki's ass echoes softly. Loki bends over to retrieve his robe, giving the guards a full view of the come that is dripping down the inside of his leg. Loki looks over his shoulder at them. Thor puts his robe on. The couple takes a side hallway back to their quarters to finally, at last, fall asleep.

"What should we do?" Says the first guard.

"I didn't see a thing. Not a damn thing!" Says the second guard.

"I need to rut something." Says the first guard. The second guard looks at him side long. He got turned on by that? He looks down at his own pants and realizes his friend is not alone.

"The royal livestock pen is nearby. There are some pretty sheep in there." The second guard jibes.

"You would know." The two men walk in silence with big boners the rest of their shift.

Odin looks down at the indentations in the arm hold of his throne. He inspects the marks as he sits there and realizes they are fingernail marks. 'When did I leave these?' Odin wonders to himself. Laufey has arrived at the Bifrost gate and is making his way to the palace now. Odin is deep in thought as to how the next hour is going to play out when he is pulled from his musings by the sounds of his son's snickering. Odin looks up at them and glares.

"Is something funny?" Odin booms.

"No father, No Allfather." The boys echo. Loki looks down at his shoes and tries to hide his smirk. Thor looks amused as well.

"Compose yourselves and focus! Laufey will be here any moment and now is not the time for jokes!"

The great double doors of the throne room swing open and the King of Jotunheim is ushered in by a dozen of Asgard's warriors. Loki's mind freezes as he looks upon his father (mother?) for the first time. This is the man that had tossed him aside and left him to die. Everything about the man is cold, and not just his temperature. His expression is icy, his gaze sends chills down the spine, and his lips are frozen in an evil grin. Loki has seen that grin before, while looking in the mirror.

"Allfather."

"King Laufey."

"State your business here."

"I have been informed that my first born has survived and is to be married to your son. Is this not so?" Laufey turns his head to look Loki up and down, surveying him. Loki pokes his chin out in a haughty manner and narrows his eyes at the giant.

"Aye. Only the wedding has already taken place. They are married. The union was consummated last night."

"The sole heir to the throne of Jotunheim was wed and I was not present to witness? That is a grave insult Allfather." Odin means to speak but Loki interrupts.

"What is an insult- is your presence here! You have no right to any claim on me." Loki hisses.

"In point of fact I do boy, for you will inherit my throne when I die."

"You have two other heirs, King Laufey." Odin interjects.

"My other heirs are long dead. Your gatekeeper is losing his touch." Laufey quips. Heimdall had mentioned that he had not seen any sign of Laufey's other heirs. They had assumed that they were hiding somewhere, perhaps to lead a strike against Asgard. Now Odin knows that is because they are dead.

"I fail to see how that is our concern. Even if Loki were to return to Jotunheim to assume the throne, your people would kill him on sight for being a runt. They will never accept him as their sovereign."

"Things are much changed on Jotunheim since you took the Casket from us Allfather. I do not have many years left in me, nor am I fertile as I once was. I can no longer sire nor bare children. Jotunheim remains in ruins, and my people go hungry. My people are ready to bow to anyone wielding the Casket of Ancient Winters, including a runt. When I die, Jotunheim will descend into Civil War and my people will face extinction by its own hands-UNLESS-He intervenes!" Laufey points at Loki accusingly.

"Tell me boy are you prepared to be responsible for the death of your of own race?"

"Your problems are not my concern! I neither want nor need your throne! My place is here by my husband!"

"Ah yes! Your brother! It would be rather scandalous if the other realms learned that you turned down the throne of Jotunheim. After all, the purpose behind your marriage to him was supposedly a political one. A move to unite the realms of Asgard and Jotunheim by bearing an heir with rights to both thrones. How would it look if you abdicated your rights now? People would think it all a ruse to avoid accusations of incest!"

"Enough!" Odin booms. "Tell us Laufey what exactly it is you want."

"The Casket of Ancient Winters for a start. But I know you are not fool enough to part with it, not without assurances. Which is why I have come to claim the rights to my son."

"You have no rights to him, you left him to die!" Thor bellows.

"Neither do you! Or have you forgotten that you have disowned him?"

"He is married to Thor. His place is here at his side as Prince Consort and future King Consort. He cannot sit on the throne of Jotunheim and Asgard at the same time." Odin says.

"Then his duties must pass to the next heir in line to the throne, his first born child!" Laufey proclaims.

"If the Jotun people will not accept a runt as their ruler, they will most certainly not accept an Aesir halfbreed. Not unless Asgard forced such an heir upon them."

"You will never take my son!" Thor shouts.

"I was not talking about any child sired by you Thor!" Laufey states. Odin realizes what Laufey wants. He wants to take Loki to Jotunheim and use him to sire an heir with another Frost Giant.

"Loki and Thor are already married. I cannot command Loki to break his marriage vows."

Laufey stares quietly at Odin as if to consider his next words, but Loki notices his body tensing up-too late! Laufey swings his mighty right arm and sweeps the guards in front on him out of his path like rag dolls. He takes one mighty step to close the distance between him and Loki. He reaches and out, grabs Loki, and then disappears.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Thor cries.


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you finished your examination of him?" Laufey asks the healer. Magic users are rare in Jotunheim. Laufey is paying the man a great deal of coin to be here.

"Aye my King. He is with child as the rumors reported. He is already carrying Thor's heir."

"Which means Loki will have to sire and not bare me an heir."

"I'm afraid so my King." The healer says. Laufey sneers. Impregnating Loki would have been easier and would assure Laufey that the child created was in fact Loki's child and Laufey's grandchild. Making Loki sire an heir creates all kinds of problems. For one, Loki's prick is too small to bring any kind of pleasure. Pleasure is important for conception in Frost Giants. Even forced stimulation is still stimulation, but a small prick offers little stimulation at all. The other issue is paternity. Even after drugging Loki to the point where he'd willingly fuck a stinking bilgesnipe, Laufey would have to worry whether the child being carried really was fathered by Loki. Many Frost Giants would line up for the opportunity to be the dam of the next King. Tribal lines help deter false claims but they are no guarantee. They change slightly with each new generation, taking on aspects of both parents. Then there is the issue of Loki's small stature. While it might be faster and more productive to have Loki impregnate several Jotuns, there is no telling how many of them will take on that trait. In fact all of Loki's children may turn out to be runts. Laufey hopes that at least one will be of normal size.

"Give him the dragonflower berries and go among my loyal soldiers and pick out 5 of the healthiest for breeding. Let them know there will be a substantial reward to he that bares the next King of Jotunheim. Then send the rest of the soldiers to the Bifrost site. No doubt Thor and the Army of Asgard will be arriving soon to retrieve Loki."

"You cannot take the whole Army Thor!" Odin shouts.

"We must! The longer we argue this the more danger Loki is in!"

"Laufey took Loki home to the land of his birth. Technically what he did was not illegal. I disowned him, and the recent marriage was not witnessed by Laufey and it is well within his rights to question its legitimacy. If we invade Jotunheim the other realms could view us as the transgressors, not him."

"I don't care what the other realms think! And they would know damn well Laufey didn't take Loki out of 'concern for his honor'. This is ridiculous! I'm going to get him. Whether I go alone or with an army I care not!"

"In this case it is best if you go alone. Your friends would slow you down. When the Bifrost opens on Jotunheim their army will be waiting for you. Do not engage them. Use Mlojnir to fly over the crowd to the castle before you fight your way to Loki's location. Extracting the both of you will be the hardest part. The army will most likely still be at the Bifrost sight when you return, blocking your way home. You will have to fight them to get a clear path back to Asgard."

"Agreed." Thor turns on his heel and flies up into the air to meet Heimdall the gatekeeper. He lands within seconds at the gatehouse.

"You do not have much time. They are preparing Loki for breeding." Heimdall says.

"Where is he?" Thor asks.

"In the dungeons, the lowest level. You will have to go through the main entrance and turn left at the throne to the side hallway there. Once there you must take the stairs to your immediate left and follow them all the way down. Beware the sorcerer and remember the lessons Loki taught you during sparring practice about seeing through illusions. You will need those skills today." Heimdall finishes.

Loki awakens with a pounding in his head. It takes a moment for his vision to clear. He looks around and sees he is in a small cell. As he moves to sit up he notices something around his neck. It is a collar. His hands and feet are not bound surprisingly. What is the collar for? Loki tries to call upon his magic and hits a wall. Panic envelopes Loki. He tries again, and fails. He tries again, and fails. He tries again, and…..something breaks through. Loki's panic ebbs just a bit as he starts using his magic to feel the collar out, picking apart its limitations and boundaries. The collar is poorly constructed by a subpar sorcerer. Loki smiles. He'll have this thing broken apart in just a few minutes. The next person that comes into his cell is in for a nasty surprise.

Loki sits there for a moment with his eyes closed concentrating as he works his way around the collar segment by segment undoing the bindings. Loki thinks about how he got here. Evaporating from one realm to another requires a great deal of power and skill. The sorcerer that made this collar possesses neither. Laufey must have used a rune stone then. Rune stones are exceeding rare and expensive. In fact, the one realm where they can be found in small abundance is…Jotunheim. The sudden surge of magical power must have knocked Loki out during the trip.

Loki feels another sudden wave of panic as footsteps echo down the hall towards his cell. He is almost done destroying the collar's barriers, he just needs a couple more minutes. The large tall door to the cell swings open and in walks a frost giant with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"I hope you slept well, you'll need your strength for the next several hours." The sorcerer drools. He is twice Loki's height.

"And why is that?" Loki asks, knowing full well why Laufey brought him to this place. He's stalling. Just a few more knottings on the collar's magic….

"You, my pathetic princely runt, currently possess the most desirable prick in all of Jotunheim."

"And what is so desirable about my tiny runt prick?" Loki bates the man. The longer the giant stands there insulting him, the more time Loki has to break free.

"You are going to be the star participant in a breeding orgy, where the winner ultimately gets to birth the next King of Jotunheim, which you will sire."

"I have no desire to fuck any of you people." Loki quips. Almost there…..

"You will, once I shove these down your gullet!" The man pulls out the dragonflower berries and advances on Loki.

Loki tries to fight him off physically, but the frost giant is just too big and strong. The sorcerer picks him up with one hand and shoves Loki's body against the back wall. He pries open Loki's mouth and shoves the berries in. He's forcing Loki to swallow them down when he sees green sparks of light flicker up from Loki's fingers.

His skin is on fire! The sorcerer screams in agony. The sorcerer tries to call forth magic of his own but to no avail. Loki has more power, finesse, and skill than he'll ever hope to have. He collapses onto the floor of the cell in a giant burnt out crispy heap. Loki spits out the berries. He swallowed down a little bit of the juice. Hopefully not enough to cause problems.

Thor lands hard onto the Jotunheim landscape and is immediately encircled by Jotuns. He flies up into the sky before any of them can land a blow. He touches down at the front entrance of the castle and starts plowing through Jotun soldiers like they are store front mannequins. He charges through, following the directions Heimdall gave him. The stairs are littered with dead and unconscious Jotuns. Thor fights the guards protecting the cell where Loki must be. The others all appear to be empty, their doors left ajar. He smashes their heads in and rips the door off the hinges of the one cell that is locked.

On the floor lay a dead burned up Frost Giant. Loki is gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor shouts for what feels like an eternity, but hears no reply. He must move. Loki isn't here but the remainder of the Jotunn Army will be in a matter of moments. He cannot afford to get trapped down here. Thor runs back up the way he came, taking out a couple of giants as he goes. He gets back into the throne room only to find himself face to face with the King of Jotunnheim.

"I should've killed you in Asgard!" Thor bellows.

"I'm here now, princess!" Laufey eggs him on. Thor charges him in a full frontal assault. Stupid. Laufey backhands Thor's whole body into an ice pillar. Thor lands hard onto the ground, feeling dazed. His vision blurred, he almost fails to avoid a second blow. Thor whirls away and regains his positioning. Laufey has used his ice magic to form a giant club and is swinging it at him. Thor has something to swing at him as well. Thor grasps the leather tether on the end of Mjolnir's handle and twirls her until she reaches optimum speed and then hurls it at Laufey's head. Laufey ducks the oncoming object, but fails to avoid the rebound as Mjolnir turns back to return to Thor's hand. Laufey is struck in the head from behind and when Laufey falls forward to the ground the hammer embeds itself into the ice, through Laufey's face. Laufey's body twitches for several seconds as nerve endings fire for the last time. His skull is a crushed bloody mess. Thor retrieves his hammer quickly as Jotunn warrior gather to look upon their dead king. Thor uses the moment of stunned shock to make a hasty exit through the roof of the palace by making a hole that was not previously there. The Jotunn warriors look at each. Their king is dead and his only heir is a runt that has no love or devotion to his own people, but instead to their enemy. He is married to Prince Thor and The Casket of Ancient Winters can only be wielded by a member of the royal family, which still remains in Asgard. Unless the people of Jotunnheim can find Prince Loki before Prince Thor does, all will be lost. The people will descend into civil war and chaos, and eventually starve to death without The Casket. The throne room breaks out into a riot.

Thor stands on top of the highest turret of the palace and surveys the land in vain hope that he might see Loki. The Jotunns have pulled away from the Bifrost area, leaving an opportunity for escape. Now would be the perfect time to leave. Thor calls the lightening and hopes that Loki sees him.

Loki walks through the walls of the palace and makes his way down the entrance of a cave. He is shocked when the small corridor opens up into a vast underground city. He is overwhelmed by the beauty of the landscape before him. He had no idea this was here. He doesn't think anyone has any idea this is here. Loki knows that this is the wrong way to go if he is to be rescued. He should head back towards the surface and the Bifrost sight, but curiosity consumes him. These are his people. Loki doesn't know how long he was unconscious or how long it may be before Asgard makes its move to rescue him. He decides, for the moment, to explore and learn what he can.

He debates for a moment whether he should remain invisible or cast the illusion of being a normal sized frost giant. He realizes he should probably avoid any and all interact with others and remains as he is. He walks down the main path of the city. The homes in the city are all entirely and exquisitely carved out of ice and glisten like diamonds. But Loki feels a creepy sensation as it dawns on him that he has yet to see a single person in this vast place. Where is everyone? Yes there are undoubtedly many warriors on the surface preparing for the Asgardian invasion, but what of the elderly? What of their children? Loki turns down an alleyway and finally hears voices. He comes upon a small group of three children, three very large children.

They are Loki's height, but their voices betray their age. Two of them are attacking the third. They are fighting over what appears to be the dead carcass of some large rat like creature. All three of them are incredibly skinny. Their bellies are distended from hunger. The two finish kicking the third and then run off with their prize. The loser lay upon the ground in a crying heap. He won't survive another day without something to eat.

"Little one, are you alright?" Loki hears a deep voice behind where he is standing and moves before he is accidentally bumped into. The child sniffles to stifle his tears and shakes his head in defeat.

"Here, take my ration." The giant is clearly very old, hunched over with age. He pulls out what appears to be some sort of biscuits and holds them out for the child.

"But Angreboda, you gave away your rations last week." The child says as he snatches the food from his hand and chews with his mouth full.

"I am old and not long for this world. Jotunnheim will not survive if you and your generation do not survive. There are not many of us left."

"Do you think the King will get the Casket back?"

"I do not know little one. Our King may find himself the last survivor of a dead race, ruler of nothing but his guilt. If only he could find it within himself to step down or humble himself before the Allfather for the sake of his people. I have little faith his plan will succeed. Kidnapping Prince Loki for ransom will do nothing but quicken the demise of our race. Then end is probably very soon." Angreboda says honestly. He will not lie to the child. Starving children are nothing if not perceptive.

Loki bursts into tears and bites his own forearm to stifle his sobs. He has seen enough. He must get back to the Bifrost site immediately. He cannot allow his people to be exterminated for his sake. When he gets back to Asgard he will find a way to convince Odin to bring The Casket back. If he doesn't, Loki will have no choice but to steal it.

Loki runs back up the way he came. Through the walls and up the dungeon stairs he races until he comes upon a scene of mayhem. Laufey's dead body is in the middle of a mob. Jotunns are fighting Jotunns for the right to sit upon throne. Being invisible will not be enough to get through this place. Loki can walk through walls but not through other living things. His invisibility will not protect him from some wayward blow meant for another. He must find another way out.

A bright flash of light gets his attention and Loki looks up. Thor is here, on the roof. Loki smiles. He knows what to do. He drops his invisibility and shape shifts himself into a large raven before flying up to meet his brother. Jotunns near him that see him momentarily appear before taking shape and flying away are mesmerized. For a brief moment they see the face of their rightful new king and then a display of his power. Fighting in the room slows to a stop.

Loki lands on the roof next to Thor. "Boo!"

"Loki!" Thor practically mauls his husband in a passionate kiss. Loki shoves him off.

"I think it's time we made a hasty retreat."

"Agreed." Thor wraps his arm around his husband's waist and takes off for the Bifrost sight. The way is clear as all the giants had left earlier to join in the fight in the throne room. The moment they touchdown, they are engulfed in light. The princes fly through space and stumble down into the gatehouse.

"Welcome home my Princes." Says Heimdall with a slight hint of a smile. Thor wraps Loki into his embrace once again and they kiss this time, for much much longer. Loki finally breaks them apart.

"I must speak with father. I mean Allfather. I need to tell him what I saw. Thor, I need to go back to Jotunnheim…with The Casket."

"Loki no! You cannot go back there, they will kill you!"

"They are my people Thor! And they are dying. I saw starving children fighting other starving children for a scrap of road kill. I found their great hidden city and it was empty of almost all life. My people will go extinct if I do not intervene. Please Thor! You must convince Odin to let me help my people! I am their King now. It is my duty. Laufey is dead."

Odin sits quietly upon his throne and listens as Loki recounts the things he saw. Laufey had greatly undersold just how much his people were suffering when he said that they were going hungry. He should have asked for an audience with the Allfather years ago. He should have begged and bartered for a new treaty even if it meant stepping down and letting someone else, anyone else rule in his stead. It was his duty to his people, but he only cared about himself and maintaining his own power until the very bitter end. Heimdall had searched for years for the great hidden city without success. It was always known that an ancient magic shielded it from those with far sight like Odin and Heimdall. Loki found the passage underground beneath the dungeons.

Odin looks at his not-son and takes in how much Loki has changed in just a few short weeks. He has grown and matured in a way that makes him proud. He is confident for the first time in his life. He is wise, ever so much more than Thor. He is the King that Jotunnheim needs. When Loki finishes speaking he looks up at Odin and waits in anticipation. Odin stands.

"I have listened to your words and have considered your request, and have decided that I will release The Casket of Ancient Winters into your custody…..King Loki. On the morrow you shall return to Jotunnheim with the army of Asgard behind you. Go now and rest, for tomorrow you will have a nation to rule."

"I'm a King! Now suck my cock!" Loki says with mirth and arrogance. Thor rolls his eyes but can't help but smile at his husband.

"Technically you're not king yet. You still need to have a coronation." Thor says as he gets on his knees and starts licking his husband's hard length.

"A mere…ah….formality. Oooh I love it when you do that." Loki bites his bottom lip as Thor ravishes his cock.

"How are we…*Suck*….going to *Slurp* makes this work *Suck*."

"I imagine you and I will have to spend the majority of our time on Jotunnheim for the next…..ah….. several months. Father has already agreed…..fuck….. to send food aid to help the people through the next year. Even with the…..ha-ahhhhh….Casket it will take that long to repair the damage….mmmph...to the growing fields. After a time we will be able to work out a schedule! YES!" Loki moans as his come blasts into Thor's mouth. Thor smiles wickedly.

They've been at this all night. Loki thought his anxiousness all afternoon and evening had been leftovers from the day's events. By the time they retired to their rooms, Loki realized that what was anxiousness was actually arousal. This is the third time Thor has sucked his cock and they have already made love twice. He's still hard as a rock. Loki is thankful he only swallowed a little bit of the juice of those berries. He is hard pressed to imagine what state he would be in if he'd swallowed all that was in his mouth.

"Well, do you want me to take you again, or should you try taking me?" Thor asks. Loki looks at Thor and quirks an eyebrow.

"Get on your knees and bow to your King!"


	13. Chapter 13

Fenrir sits upon his throne of ice with the Casket in his lap and a new crown upon his head. He is the new king of Jotunnheim, appointed by his dam, King Loki, who has just abdicated. Fenrir always knew he was destined to be a king, he was just never sure of which realm until the last few years. It became obvious as Fenrir reached adulthood that he just didn't fit in-in Asgard. Literally. The man is over 9 feet tall. He was always tall as a child, something no one took for granted considering his parentage. However, it became clear that there was going to be a problem when he passed the 7 foot benchmark and kept going. He has never felt comfortable in Asgard. Even with all the custom made furniture in the palace to fit his needs, he still felt like the odd duck. Fenrir is still short by Frost Giant standards but if the people of Jotunnheim were able to accept a runt as their King, then they will have no trouble accepting him.

In fact here on Jotunnheim, the fact that his skin isn't blue all the time is more of a controversy. He often appears Aesir until he gets exposed to a cold blast of air and then turns blue. His eyes never turn red however. They are always blue, like his father. His black curly hair takes after his dam. His tribal markings mirror Loki's. He is wise and perceptive like his dam, and kind hearted and strong like his father. He is worthy of Mjolnir, though his father is its keeper. He can wield both ice magic and seidr. Most importantly, he can wield the power of The Casket. He is the King of Jotunnheim, and has been acting as such for quite some time.

Loki looks upon his son with pride. Loki loved being King of Jotunnheim. It gave him a sense of self-worth leaving a legacy for his son to build upon. It took a solid decade to repair the decade Jotunnheim had reaped. It took 3 generations of heavy breeding to rebuild the population. Jotunnheim is a realm of young people open to new ideas. Now after all the hard work is done, Loki is glad to hand it off. He has grown weary of splitting himself in two between the two realms, and longs to be at Thor's side for more than just a few weeks at a stretch. Odin had actually delayed Thor's coronation until his death, never retiring, even when the burdens of power became a too much in his old age. He did this so that Thor and Loki could spend as much time together with their children as possible. When Thor was crowned King of Asgard, the couple was barely able to see one another. Their time between their other son and two daughters became fragmented. Loki is looking forward to just being King's Consort. There's more to life than power.


End file.
